L'oeuf
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure] : Tout commence par une quête simple : Rechercher un Oeuf. Mais vous connaissez nos aventuriers. Rien ne va plus, quand ils découvrent que l'oeuf est magique.
1. Avant propos

_**L'œuf**_

Rating : G

A propos :

Bonjour,

Avant de lire cette fanfiction je tiens à préciser quelques petits éléments

1 - Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ses créateurs : Mahyar, Bob Lennon, Fréderic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat et Krayn. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les avtions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucu cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs.

2 - Dyslexie/Dysorthographie : Ceci est une maladie qui malheureusement entraîne des soucis dans l'écriture et les fautes d'orthographe dans les textes que vous allez lire. Peut être cela entraînera quelques soucis de compréhension et je m'en excuse. J'ai déjà eu des correcteurs qui m'ont aidé sur beaucoup de textes (gros bisous à Shueino !) Cependant, je ne peux pas toujours me reposer sur ces personnes et leur laisser du temps libre sur d'autres projets. Je compte sur votre compréhension pour les fautes restantes. J'essayerai de corriger le plus gros des fautes.

3 - Ceci est une fanfiction. Non une oeuvre littéraire. Je n'en ai pas la prétention et non l'envie. Il s'agit juste d'un passe temps. N'hésitez pas à parcourir internet pour découvrir des écrits qui vous plaise davantage dans votre style si vous n'aimez pas l'histoire.

Sur ce ! Merci et bonne lecture.


	2. Prélude

_**Prélude : A la recherché d'un oeuf :**_

 _ **« Recherche aventuriers,**_

 _ **pour récupérer une commande à la ferme Kaito. Grosse récompense à la clé.**_

 _ **Merci de contacter le chef cuisiner Arnaud à la taverne du vol au vent. »**_

L'annonce pourrait paraître inintéressante pour la plupart des aventuriers. Mêmes les plus jeune, les néophytes qui rêvaient de gloire et d'honneur. Certains groupes ne daignait pas regarder l'annonce, même pour une belle récompense, ils n'aimaient pas la facilité, ou se chercher une certaine réputation.

C'est ainsi que Grunlek Von Krayn récolta cette mission. Après tout, leur caisse était vide. Il fallait résoudre ce problème avant de ne plus avoir de quoi se nourrir.

Même si Théo râlait, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'aller récupérer une simple commande. Shinddha semblait s'en moquer. Tant qu'il pouvait bouger, cela lui allait bien. B.O.B était à moitié convaincu. D'un côté une récompense était toujours intéressante à prendre. Mais d'un autre, cela n'allait pas l'aider dans ses recherches de connaissances. Mani, qui les avaient rejoints depuis quelques temps ne trouva pas cela fascinant.

 **« Je vous rappelle que toutes nos caisses sont vides. »** ajouta Grunlek. **« Alors, à moins que vous vouliez retourner la terre dans les fermes aux alentours, c'est par ici l'aventure. »**

Mani et B.O.B soupirèrent. Ils n'étaient pas manuels. Du moins, pas dans ce style là pour Mani. Théo était partant pour aller retourner les terres, avant de voir que le reste du groupe était parti à la taverne.

Là, le chef cuisinier Arnaud sourit et les accueilli dans son antre. Il commençait à craindre que personne ne vienne l'aider. Car il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste ainsi. Et la ferme Kaito ne pouvait pas transporter l'œuf.

 **« Après tout, je les comprends. L'œuf en lui-même vaut 500 pièces d'or. »**

Mani faillit tomber de haut en entendant le montant d'un simple œuf. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir pour valoir ce prix ?

 **« Ne me dites pas que… »** commença à bégayer Grunlek.

 **« Oui, c'est un des fameux œufs légendaires : les Eggstery ! »**

 **« Ces fameux œufs qui n'en existe que 5 par an ! Qu'ils auraient un goût si profond et subtil ! Des incroyables vertus médicinales ! »** s'extasia le nain cuisiner, comme un gosse devant un jouet dont il avait toujours désiré.

 **« Pourquoi autant de baratin sur un œuf ? »** soupira Théo.

 **« Ça se voit que tu n'en a jamais goûter ! »** râla le nain avec de la bave au coin de la bouche. **« J'ai eu la chance de goûter une toute petite bouchée d'œuf. C'était incroyable. »**

 **« Je me demande de quelle créature proviennent ce dit œuf. »** questionna Balthazar.

 **« Il faudra demander au propriétaire de la ferme. Il est vrai qu'ils sont souvent attaqués. Des riches marchands ont déjà essayer de racheter leur propriété. Ils ont été délogé à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, aucun n'avait réussi à trouver la créature. Par ailleurs, quand ils quittèrent l'endroit, les nobles n'ont découvert aucune trace d'animaux. Les voleurs qui ont attaqué la ferme, ont été retrouvé en mille morceaux dans les environs. Certains croient que c'est les dieux qui les protègent. D'autres les diables. Les églises sont passés, mais personne n'a trouvé quoi que ce soit. »**

 **« Mmmm ! Intéressant. »** soufflèrent en même temps Balthazar et Mani.

 **« Bon c'est fini le Blabla ! On va chercher votre foutu œuf et ensuite on revient chercher le paiement. D'ailleurs on gagne combien ? »** hurla Théo peu compréhensif à l'émoi de ces amis.

 **« Théo ! »** couina Shin face à ce manque de délicatesse.

Arnaud ne semblait pas être embarrassé par ces manières. Il sorti une bourse et l'envoya au paladin. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une bonne centaine de pièces d'or.

 **« Voici votre avance paladin. 250 pièces d'or. Vous aurez la même somme si vous revenez avec l'œuf intact. Par ailleurs, une surprise vous attendra à la ferme. »**

La si grande récompense surprit le paladin et le rôdeur. Comment une telle somme pouvait être aux mains d'un simple cuisinier. Et plus encore, il débourserait plus de 1 000 pièces d'or rien que pour un œuf.

 **« Est-ce que l'on a des dangers à craindre sur la route pour une si grande récompense ? »** s'étonna Shin, plus intrigués, voir inquiet face à une telle dépense.

 **« Je comprends votre inquiétude. Nous avons travaillé longtemps ici pour préparer des plats avec des œufs et les conserver le plus longtemps possible. Imaginer, nous aurions un œuf Eggstery et nous pourrions créer des aliments peu périssables. Nous pourrions récupérer le double de notre investissement, car les personnes sont à la recherche d'un tel met. Au lieu de le manger dans un seul grand plat, nous en ferions des petits. Des transportables pour que les villages et villes puissent en récupérer. Vous comprenez le sens du commerce. »**

Face à cet argument, Shin comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un plan sur l'avenir.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on casse l'œuf et qu'on ne revient pas ? »** tenta Mani, sous le regard noir de ses compagnons.

 **« Je ne me fais pas de soucis sur ça. Je suis sur que vous allez me le ramener. Je préfère prendre ce risque avec des aventuriers venus pour une quête qui parait banale, plutôt que d'y aller par moi-même et de risquer ce voyage. Je connais les risques. »**

Toujours intrigué, Shin aurait voulu en savoir plus. Mais Théo l'attrapa par la capuche, l'air un peu plus content.

 **« Bon, on va aller chercher l'œuf. B.O.B, t'es le moins casse-cou tu te chargera de son transport ! »**

 **« POURQUOI MOI ?! »** pleurnicha le mage alors qu'ils se mirent en route vers la ferme.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ! Un peu de retard pour la publication ! Alors pour cette semaine, deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul._

 _Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

 _Merci aussi à Ocelaw et Fiction-mikana pour vos reviews._

 _Cela aide beaucoup d'avoir des avis. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message._

 _La semaine prochaine, je vous laisserai également deux ou trois chapitres, car je serais absente un petit moment._

 _Pour des projets personnels._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Bacciolino._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : L'étonnante surprise.**_

L'équipe fut étonnée que le trajet pour aller vers la ferme Kaito soit aussi simple et paisible. A peine un jour de marche. Pas de bandit. Pas de créature. Pas de tsunami. Pourtant la récompense était grande et cela paraissait étrange qu'une telle somme soit versée pour une balade champêtre.

Shin toujours inquiet observer dans tous les coins une possible attaque. Qu'est-ce qui allait leur tomber dessus ? Shin imaginait une tonne de scénario. Si l'attaque ne se ferait pas sur place, peut être allait-elle se déroullait dans la ferme. Peut être ce n'était pas une vraie mission et qu'on les attendait sur place pour les tuer. Il était le seul à vraiment s'en inquiéter. Balthazar était plutôt curieux. Tout en marchant tranquillement, il feuilletait ses parchemins, ses grimoires, pour trouver se qu'il savait sur ce genre d'œuf. Pourtant, rien n'était écrit. Pas même sur les dites recettes dont se délectait Grunlek. Et ce mystère commençait à l'intéresser encore plus intéressant.

Mani restait calme et silencieux. Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Voir rêveur. Théo ouvrait la marche avec Grunlek. Le nain rêvait de mon plat gourmand et d'un rare moment de nostalgie qu'il avait dans son enfance.

L'architecture de la ferme se fit voir vers le début de la nuit. Des lumières du aux flammes des torches au devant de sa porte. Les grandes étendues était verdoyante. Comme l'avait indiqué Arnaud avant leur départ, il n'y avait pas d'animaux. Ni de poules, ni de vaches, ni de moutons. Il n'y avait aucun animal. Juste des plantations. Le fermier était tranquille en train de les attendre, sur son rocking chaise, un brin de paille dans la bouche.

 **« Ah ! Tient ! voilà nos aventuriers ! Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait m'envoyer quelqu'un pour venir récupérer la marchandise. Apparement Arnaud a trouvé des gens. Et quel gens ! Un nain ! Un paladin ! Ca va bien m'aider pour protéger ma ferme ce soir. »**

Balthazar souleva un sourcils face à l'évocation de la protection de la ferme.

 **« Nous devrions craindre une attaque ? Comment vous avez résister jusque là ? »**

 **« Des petits pièges que j'active la nuit, Monsieur le… Sorcier ? »**

 **« Mage. »** rectifia le demi-diable.

 **« D'ac m'sieur le mage. J'aurais besoin de vous mes gars. Il faudrait des gros bras et peut être de votre magie, de votre arc et vos lames pour nous défendre. Je vais préparer les colis. »**

 **« Les colis ? Vous voulez dire l'œuf ? »** s'étonnait Grunlek.

 **« Ouaip mon gars. Le colis pour Arnaud et votre cadeau. Celui qui a été payé par votre gars et par moi-même car vous protégerez ma ferme ! Je peux pas activer mes pièges et en même temps m'occuper du colis. Je vais vous faire le tour de ma ferme. »** souriait-il.

Il montra l'intérieur de la maison, la pièce principale. Avec la pièce de vie, le foyer, les flammes, le nécessaire pour manger. Les chambres : pour lui et sa famille, ainsi que ceux qui viennent pour des courses, des affaires ou même protéger la ferme. Ensuite, un grenier où il entreposait ses provisions. Les grandes plantations, les arbres, la végétation luxuriante. Et puis non loin du grenier à provision, une sorte d'étable. A l'intérieur, se trouvait de la paille qui formait deux grands coussins pour des œufs d'une grande taille. D'environ 30 centimètre, de couleur blanc chacun.

 **« Voilà les dits œufs ! Ils sont précieux et les voleurs vont tenter de les récupérer. Ca fait a peu près une semaine que je les ai, et une semaine qu'ils trainent aux allentours. »**

 **« Ils doivent plus être frais. »** souriait Shinddha.

 **« C'est faux gamin. Ce genre d'œuf ! Ils sont bien résistant et surtout ils ont une grande capacité de conservation. En tout cas la dernière fois, le cuisinier qui a acheté mon œuf, il l'a eu un mois après et il a réussi à faire un magnifique plat. Personne n'est tombé malade. »**

 **« C'est un aliment si incroyable. »** souriait Grunlek, avant de se reprendre. **« Bon, donc on doit protéger les œufs, c'est ça. »**

 **« Ouaip mon gars ! Organisez vous comme vous voulez. Je vais préparer le nécessaire pour vous demain. Et après je vous laisserez partir. »**

Grunlek soupirait de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour acheter le second œuf. Après, il était peut être déjà réserver. Théo organisa ses équipiers. Shin et Mani se mettraient dans un arbre et sur le toit pour utiliser des attaques à distances. B.O.B et Eden resteraient dans l'étable pour défendre les œufs. B.O.B avait préparé un peu de paille sèche devant l'étable. Il allait l'allumé si quelqu'un tente d'entrer et ensuite il contrôlerait les flammes. Eden allait défendre le mage de manière plus physique. Théo et Grunlek seraient en première garde à l'entrée de la ferme pour éliminer le plus de voleur possible.

La nuit commence à tomber. Le fermier Kaito s'était installé dans son atelier. Sa famille n'était pas présente tant que les œufs sont dans les allentours. Mani et Shin étaient postés en sentinelle pour signaler tout agissement. Icy était en bas pour être un second œil à son maître.

Un premier bruit se fit entendre. Le déclenchement des hostilités.

 **« Ca va commencer. »** souriait Théo, qui était en attente de ce genre d'action. Déployant son épée, il était prêt à charger dès le signal de Shin.

Le rôdeur vit l'ombre. Il l'analysa et siffla.

Le combat allait commencer. Grunlek déploya son bouclier. Théo illumina les environs en hurlant : « Pour la lumière », dévoilant la dizaine de voleurs. Mani déploya sa puissance télékénisique pour activer les pièges du fermier. Il se concentra pour déployer le maximum de son énergie. Shinddha généra ses flèches pour tirer sur certains dans les environs. Par la télépathie B.O.B demanda.

 **« Est-ce que tout se passe bien les gars ? Est-ce que je dois préparer un sort. »**

Shinddha observa vers la grange et vit une femme agile partir dans sa direction.

 **« B.O.B ! Prépare ton sort ! Y a une femme qui va entrer ! Et ne tente pas de la séduire ! Ce n'est pas le moment. »**

Alors que la femme ouvrit la porte de la grange, une boule de feu lui arriva dans la face.

 **« Strike ! »** souriait Balthazar tandis que Eden se préparait aussi à attaquer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour éloigner, voir éliminer les différents brigands. L'équipe restèrent vigilants pendant plus d'une heure avant de constater que la vague semble être passé.

 **« Mani, Grunlek mettez-vous en veille. Shin et moi nous resterons en vigile. B.O.B, tu peux te reposer, mais ne t'endors pas. Il faut la connexion reste établi. »**

La nuit était plus paisible. Personne ne semblait à nouveau attaquer. Comme si la défense avait effrayé les différents criminels. Ou peut être ne s'attendaient-ils pas à ce qu'il y ait des aventuriers. Un fermier seul, cela aurait pu être facile à vaincre. Mais un paladin, un nain, un rôdeur, un elfe, un mage et une louve. Même à dix voleurs, cela ne suffisait pas. Car ces bandits n'était que de bas niveau. Pas entraîné à attaquer des véritables aventuriers. Ne faisant que des délits envers les villageois ou les marchands ambulants inconscients.

Personne n'osait de s'aventurer. Les rayons du soleil ne tardèrent pas à éclairer les environs. Grunlek et Mani reprirent leur flambeau avec les fermiers, tandis que Théo, Shinddha et B.O.B décidèrent de se reposer une heure. Puis fermier apporta deux grands sacs couvrant chacun un oeuf et le protégeant des possibles chutes. Ils leur donna également à chacun de quoi se sustenter.

 **"Voilà ! Vot'oeuf pour le cuisinier ! Et vot'cadeau qu'on vous offre tous les deux."**

Grunlek resta un moment interdit. Comme si, on lui offrait la plus belle gemme, la plus belle récompense possible. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pleins de projets c'étaient installés dans sa tête. Dans l'esprit de Mani, une pluie de monnaie s'installa. Balthazar préféra aimerai d'avantage une créature légendaire une fois l'oeuf éclot. Shinddha n'avait pas d'idée, tandis que Théo voulait terminé sa quête.

 **"Vous savez de quelle créature vient ces oeufs ? J'ai envie de rencontrer cette créature ? Peut on couver l'oeuf pour en créer une créature et..."** commença Balthazar avant de voir le fermier lever la main.

 **"Ohlalala ! Mon petit monsieur le sorcier..."**

 **"Mage."**

 **"Ouaip le mage. Moi, mes grands parents et parents m'ont dit qu'un jour j'aurais peut être la chance d'avoir des oeufs. Qu'il faudra les vendre et pas les élever. Pas d'avoir d'animaux ! Juste des plantations. Moi l'argent que je récupère, je l'offrirai à mes mioches pour qu'ils aient une ferme ! Mais jamais d'animaux ici. J'ai jamais vu la bête ! Tout se que je fais c'est obéir ! Et puis, cela amène pleins de voleur ici. Ma famille doit s'en aller s'il y a des œufs. Comme l'avait fait mon grand-père. On nous a apprit à utiliser des pièges mon gars. Mais voilà."**

B.O.B semblait être triste de cette nouvelle. De ne pas avoir plus d'informations sur la créature. Cependant, cela ne lui retirait aucun intérêt sur l'œuf. Il allait tenter de convaincre ses camarades, de le couver et de permettre de l'étudier d'avantage.

 **"Bon, les gars. Je n'ai pas envie de rester trop longtemps. Je pense qu'on va rencontrer des voleurs encore sur la route. Alors on avance pendant qu'il fait jour."**

Ainsi, ils se mirent en route. Comme Théo l'avait indiqué, quelques voleurs se trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Balthazar avait garder les oeufs à ses côtés. Théo et Grunlek usèrent de leur bouclier pour protéger le mage et les oeufs. Mani et Shin attaquèrent à distance pour éliminer les bandits. Ainsi le groupe avançaient assez rapidement. Entre deux attaques, les camarades discutaient de leur idée concernant l'oeuf. Grunlek voulait en faire un plat. Mani, le vendre pour récupérer le plus d'argent possible. Shinddha et B.O.B préféraient s'occuper de l'oeuf pour voir la créature qui en sortirait. Quand à Théo :

 **"On va pas s'occuper d'une créature en plus ! On sait même pas se que c'est à l'intérieur. On y réfléchirait après, quand on arrivera à la taverne. Pour l'instant concentrez-vous !"**

Ils continuèrent ainsi à avancer, jusqu'à la taverne vers la nuit. Mais, un duo de voleur les suivez discrètement. Ils n'étaient pas prêt à attaquer. Juste à observer et analyser les attaques et les défenses de ces aventuriers. Après tout, ils avaient envoyés leurs larbins. Les moins puissants, car ils pensaient que cela allait être aisée face à la quête du tavernier et du fermier. Ils pensaient que ce serait des Noobs qui prendraient ce genre de quête.

Voyant cela, ils avaient compris qu'il fallait un autre plan.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait grand frère Gérard ?"** demanda un homme d'une certaine corpulence et musculature qui pouvait même effrayé notre paladin.

 **"Observer Georges. Observer et comprendre. Savoir comment nous allons agir. Comment récupérer un des deux oeufs. Pas la peine de tout risquer pour les deux. Si c'est possible, ça serait sympa. Mais on ne va pas tout risquer, alors que ce n'est disponible que tous les cents ans ici."**

 **"D'accord, Gérard. Je vais être silencieux et je te suis."**

Georges et Gérard continuèrent à suivre nos aventuriers. La nuit était leur allié, tandis que les aventuriers entraient dans la taverne, où Arnaud les attendaient.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : L'oeuf et le mage.**_

Les aventuriers venaient d'entrer dans la taverne. Rendu l'oeuf à son propriétaire, qui satisfait paya le du à ses aventuriers. 250 pièces d'or.

 **"Je peux vous proposer de gagner quelques pièces d'or, en échange d'une protection supplémentaire pendant cinq jours. le temps que je concocte mes ingrédients afin de former mes aliments extraordinaire. Je pense que vous aviez déjà rencontrer des voleurs sur la route. Et j'ai peur qu'ils n'intervienne à nouveau. Dans cinq jours se déroulera un festival dans notre ville. Des marchands, habitants de différentes régions du cratère vont se réunir pour le festival de la gastronomie. C'est le meilleur moment, où je pourrais vendre mes créations avec cet oeuf. Vous serez loger et nourrit gratuitement jusqu'à la fin du festival."**

Théo ne semblait pas d'avoir de réticence à cette mission, contrairement au début. Etre nourrit, loger, blanchi et casser la figure à des voleurs. Cela le satisfaisait, surtout qu'il pourrait clamer ensuite que c'est l'église de la lumière qui est derrière tout cela. Bien que Shin soit peu enclin à rester en ville, il accepta aussi le contrat. De nuit, il monterait la garde sans doute. En journée, il irait dans la forêt dans les alentours pour se dégourdir les jambes. Grunlek n'y vu aucune objection, quoi que une petite envie de découvrir la manière de cuisiner l'intéresser grandement. Mani était d'accord. A partir du moment où il gagnait de l'argent, tout lui convenait. Il allait s'enrichir. Quand à Balthazar, la ville était son élément de prédilection. Par ailleurs, il était intéressé de voir ce festival. Cela lui manquait tellement. Il était impatient que cela arrive et qu'il puisse enfin profiter des bienfait de la ville.

Cependant, une autre question se poser entre les aventuriers.

L'oeuf entre les mains de Balthazar. Leur oeuf. Le cuisinier n'avait évoqué à aucun moment un tel présent. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas demandé à l'acheter ou le récupérer. Même si, selon lui, durant le salon de gastronomie, nombre de grands chefs seraient prêt à le racheter 5 fois son prix.

Et c'est ainsi que commença une bataille de playdoyer.

 **"Je serais d'avis qu'on le cuisine."** commença Grunlek. Cela eu comme conséquence de provoquer une grande tout, qui avait faillit tuer Balthazar. Ce dernier avait difficilement ravaler sa salive devant cette hypothèse et se mit à hurler.

 **"CA VA PAS NON !"** il reprit son calme pour ne pas tout dévoiler au monde extérieur. **"On a la chance d'avoir un oeuf extraordinaire dans nos mains ! Et la seule chose à laquelle tu pense, c'est de la manger ? On pourrait peut être trouver un moyen de l'incuber pour ensuite en sortir cette fameuse créature, dont personne ne connait l'existence !"**

 **"Moi, je suis d'avis de vendre l'oeuf."** enchaina Mani en levant poliment la main. Avant de se faire tout petit face au regard sombre de Balthazar.

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Cela n'est pas intéressant ! On dirait que vous voulez vous en débarasser le plus rapidement possible."** s'énerva le mage.

 **"Après, ce n'est pas notre boulot. On le vend à quelqu'un et on est tranquille. Après tout, on ne sait pas se qui va sortir comme tu le dis. Qui sait, cela pourrait être un carnivore qui va nous bouffer tout cru, une fois sorti de son oeuf !"** s'agaça Théo.

 **"Tout de suite les plus terribles hypothèses ! Je peux vous prouver en plusieurs points des avantages d'avoir cette créature avec nous : 1- après la naissance de la créature, si nous l'élevons, nous pourrons avoir des oeufs, que nous pourrons vendre avec un certains prix, ou les utiliser pour la cuisine. 2- Nous aurons des informations supplémentaires, et même les premiers : Les éleveurs et les érudits voudront ses informations."**

Mani semblait être intrigué par cette idée. Grunlek était en train d'y réfléchir. Balthazar pensait que la situation était dans sa poche, avant que Théo, comme d'habitude, ne rompe son moment de gloire.

 **"Ouais, c'est ça. Comment tu élèverais la créature, tout en partant à l'aventure ? Et puis, tu n'es pas éleveur et pire que tout... On nous a dit que le fermier n'avait que 5 oeufs tous les 100 ans ! Son père n'en a visiblement jamais vu la couleur ! OK ! Shin, Mani, Grunlek et toi vous auriez l'occasion d'en tirer tous les bénéfices, mais moi je serais crevé avant que cela n'arrive. Donne cet oeuf tout de suite à Grunlek et qu'on s'en débarrasse une fois pour toute !"**

Shin était un peu déçu de cette réaction. Sa curiosité le tentait vers cette expérience, ou peut être par la vie dans la nature. Balthazar fit une mine boudeuse, et tel un gamin à qui l'on souhaite confisqué un jouet, il se mit à chouiner en tenant fortement l'oeuf près de lui.

 **"Naaan ! Je veux la voir ! C'est à moi, personne ne mangera mon bébé !"**

Soudain une lumière rouge tamisée apparut. Le demi-diable pu sentir une douce chaleur dans ses bras. Intrigué, il vit l'oeuf dans ses bras qui semblait répondre à son appel. L'embryon se posa délicatement vers le ventre du mage. Ce dernier senti qu'il lui échappait des mains, comme appelé par une énergie magique, qu'il le faisait voler vers son encontre. Au début, cela paraissait être juste étrange, voir envoûtant. En effet, aucun aventurier, même le cuisinier n'agirent. Tous rester coit, la bouche ouvert en forme de O, se demandant surement se qui allait se produire. Mais à aucune instant, ils n'imaginaient cela.

L'oeuf s'approcha d'avantage du pyromage, pour se coller de plus près à lui. Puis ce dernier sembla fondre en lui. Des vagues se formait entre les plis des vêtements du demi-diable et de son propre corps. La stupeur n'empêcha pas le mage de tenter de saisir l'ovocyte afin de l'empêcher d'entrer plus en profondeur. Il ne sentait aucune douleur, ni aucune gêne de la part de cet oeuf. Mais la sensation était étrange, nouvelle et un peu dérangeante. Il avait déjà suffisamment d'un diable dans sa tête. Alors une créature dans son ventre.

 **"Non ! NON ! NON ! CE N'EST PAS SE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !"**

Ses coéquipiers restèrent interdit, ils n'eurent pas la possibilité de réagir. B.O.B tenta une nouvelle fois de retenir l'oeuf du bout de ses doigts. Mais l'énergie magique, dont il ne savait pas la provenance, fit qu'il lui glissa entre les doigts pour finir de fusionner complètement dans son corps. Cela n'avait duré a peine quelques secondes. Des secondes d'étonnement, de surprise et d'incrédulité. Aussi bien chez les aventuriers que le cuisinier qui n'avait jamais vu une pareille expérience. Même le pyromage n'en croyait pas ses orbites. Il toucha doucement son ventre rond comme la lune. Dans un premier temps, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourtant, il était bien là, cet abdomen rebondit. D'un geste vif et inquiet, il passa sa main sous sa robe de mage, sans laisser apparaitre la peau d'un point de vue extérieur. La texture n'était pas celle de l'oeuf. Cela était bien sa peau. Le visage de Balthazar devenait blême, alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'un petit coeur battait sous sa paume et dans son ventre.

 **"Que... Qu'est-ce que..."** balbutia-t-il avant que Théo ne se mettent à hurler ses remontrances.

 **"AAAAHH ! JE T'AVAIS POURTANT BIEN DIT QU'IL FALLAIT ECOUTER GRUNLEK !"**

Alors que l'inquiétude et la colère emplissait le lieu, personne n'avait remarqué, qu'au coin de la fenêtre, dans l'arrière boutique, un individu s'était caché. Au départ venu pour récupérer l'oeuf incroyable il avait assister à la scène. Gérard, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, souriait agréablement. Il savait que son frère l'attendait dans les rues de la ville. Il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu ce Georges. Sauf en pleine nuit, ou dans la forêt aux côtés des grands arbres. Ce colosse de presque 3 mètres de hauts aux grandes mains pouvaient paraître terrifiant. C'était un atout pour récupérer facilement des biens en effrayant les simples d'esprit. Gérard quitta son poste de garde pour faire signe à son frangin de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville.

 **"Bah, Gérard."** souffla le géant d'un air benêt. **"Tu n'as pas l'oeuf."**

 **"Y a plus intéressant Georges. Beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un simple oeuf. Un mage a réussi à faire entrer l'oeuf dans son corps."**

 **"Il l'a mangé par le ventre ? C'est possible ça ?"**

Gérard soupira de lassitude avant de reprendre ses explications d'une manière plus simple.

 **"Non, un peu comme les femmes qui attendent un enfant. Ou comme une poule qui a des oeufs. Il va le couver."**

 **"Oh ! Comme l'histoire que tu m'as raconté ! Celle que tu as trouvé chez le fermier !"**

 **"Oui ! C'est ça Georges. Depuis le temps que sa famille s'est installé là bas, ce bougre de fermier n'a jamais vu qu'il y a avait un trésors écrit dans ses terres. Le carnet nous a montré comment faire sortir la créature de l'oeuf."**

 **"Mais Gérard ! Si l'oeuf il est cassé, car la créature est sortie... On ne pourra plus le vendre."**

 **"C'est vrai Georges. Mais le maître sera plus ravi de voir cette bestiole. Il suffit qu'on respecte à la lettre tout se qu'il y a dans l'histoire. Et on sera libre."**

 **"Comme les enfants du conte ? Ceux qui ont trouvé l'oeuf de créature ? Car la créature est venue les sauver."**

Gérard se retourna vers son frère alors qu'il se diriger vers la forêt. Il lui répondit avec un sourire magnifique.

 **"Oui Gérard, comme les enfants du contes. On pourra réaliser notre rêve et vivre enfin libre. Je vais laisser nos larbins surveillés les environs, et les attaquer de temps à autres. Nous allons préparer notre attaque à nous pour aller chercher le mage et l'oeuf qui va avec."**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapitre 3

**_Bonjour à vous tous !_**

 ** _Voilà deux nouveaux petits chapitres pour ce week-end !_**

 ** _Merci aux petites reviews de Ocelaw et fiction-Mikana qui me donne encore plus de motivation pour continuer à écrire !_**

 ** _Je serais absente pendant une quinzaine de jours pour des projets personnels. Je reviendrais sur tout cela à mon retour pour un petit live._**

 ** _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire._**

 ** _Bacciolino !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : En cloque.**

Le groupe d'aventurier avait posé leur valise dans la taverne. Cela faisait deux jours que Théo s'entraînait à l'épée dans la cour ou s'occuper de Lumière, tout en râlant une énième fois sur leur situation. Mani était soit en train de bouder sur un des toits de la taverne, soit en ville en train de s'émerveillé des joies de la ville. Il était complètement dégoûté que le pécule, la possible forte richesse qu'il aurait pu acquérir est aussi vite disparu. Grunlek était dans les cuisines en train de préparer des petits plats et assister à la transformation de l'œuf d'Arnaud. Shinddha s'entraînait dans la cour à l'arc, et de temps à autres se rendait dans la forêt pour se promener. Le demi-élémentaire était cependant inquiet. Cela faisait 2 jours que son ami, Balthazar, n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il était passé la première journée à récupérer le plus de document possible. Avant de s'enfermer. Seule Eden avait pu entrer dans ladite pièce.

Mani et Théo semblaient se moquer de se qui pourrait arriver au demi-diable. Le premier en colère d'avoir perdu une si belle récompense. Le second, de les avoir mit dans une nouvelle situation sans nom.

Le mage n'avait pas partagé les rares temps de repas. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu du tout. Le seul signe de vie était les allées et venues d'Eden et les réponses au travers de la porte quand on toquait.

Les nuits, Théo et Mani se défoulait sur un groupe de voleur. Visiblement les mêmes qui les avaient attaqués à la ferme. Ces imbéciles revenaient demander leur dû. Théo soupirait la première fois, quand il reconnut le visage de certains. Il les avait menacés du dos de sa lame, que s'il revenait, il n'irait pas de main morte.

Soit les voleurs étaient complétement stupide, soit ces derniers avait changer d'objectif et tenter de mettre à mal le paladin. Car ils ne fonçaient plus droit vers l'auberge, mais vers le paladin dans la nuit.

 **« Mais c'est qu'ils veulent leur racler ces imbéciles ! JE VAIS LES TUER LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE LES CROISE ! »**

Mani observait la scène, tout en étant vigilant que personne n'entre dans ladite taverne. Cela, l'amusait, de voir Théo être en colère pour une telle situation. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que des voleurs viennent chercher querelles vers le paladin, juste pour l'envie suicidaire de se mesurer à lui. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un défi, Mani resta en retrait. Au moins, il avait la paix et en même temps il ne pensait pas au mage.

 **« Je commence à m'inquiéter. »** soupira Shinddha à table avec Grunlek.

Le nain ingénieur partager ses débuts de soirées avec le demi-élémentaire depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shin ? »**

 **« B.O.B n'a rien mangé depuis tout le temps qu'on est là. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas aller le voir. Mais en même temps, il a un tempérament aussi impétueux que celui de Théo. Et je n'ai pas envie de coltiner contre le mage… Surtout depuis l'accident de l'œuf. »**

 **« Je vais y aller. »** soupira Grunlek avec un petit sourire de coin. **« Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Je crois que s'il y avait quelque chose de grave, Eden serait venue me chercher. »**

Grunlek attrapa une assiette qui était prête pour le mage, un pichet d'eau et un gobelet. Il posa les couvert sur la dite assiette et se dirigea vers la chambre du pyromage.

Il frappa deux coups dans la porte et entendit un petit :

 **« Entrez »**

Sans attendre, il poussa délicatement la porte, avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Ce qui l'attendait, était plus qu'incroyable. Il en avait presque fait tomber l'assiette, le gobelet et le pichet. Car devant lui, sur le bureau, complétement affalé, Balthazar était méconnaissable. Bien qu'il soit fluet habituellement, là, il était presque squelettique. Les joues creuses, les doigts osseux, le teint terne, les yeux fatigués. Seul l'abdomen était un peu plus rond que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le pyromage se tourna vers Grunlek, sortant de ses nombreux ouvrages et parchemins.

 **« Oh ! Bonsoir Grunlek. Merci de m'apporter mon repas. Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passés… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de l'encre sur le visage ? »** questionna Balthazar en voyant la mine inquiète de Grunlek.

Celui-ci posa rapidement les affaires sur une petite table et attrapa le poignet fragile du mage. Surprit Balthazar fit un petit mouvement de recul, avant de constater par lui-même l'état de sa main.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait B.O.B ? Ta main est froide, pas gelée mais… »**

 **« Je…Je ne sais pas ! J'ai juste fait des recherches sur l'œuf ! Je… Je… Grunlek, peux-tu me donner un miroir ! »**

Le nain lui donna l'objet qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et le mage put constater les dégâts. Eden observait son maître et le mage qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de sa métamorphose.

 **« Tu vas manger tout de suite ce repas. Dis-moi que tu as au moins dormi ! »**

Balthazar se gratta la tête avant de comprendre que plusieurs jours c'était passé. Il savait cependant que cela n'aurait pas dû provoquer un amaigrissement aussi extrême. Grunlek attrapa le mage et le posa dans le lit.

 **« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais Grunlek ? »**

 **« Je vais m'assurer que tu dormes ! Et au chaud ! Tu ne vois pas ton état ! Ok, peut être que Théo et Mani ont mal réagit ! On ne sait pas se que va donner cet œuf ! Mais il n'apporte rien de bon. Tu es froid, maigre et obstiné ! »**

Face à la colère du Nain, Balthazar se fit tout petit dans ses draps. La louve resta à ses côtés encore, posant son museau sur le bord du lit. Comme pour signaler qu'elle veillerait sur lui.

 **« Désolé Grunlek. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. »**

Une petite larme était visible sur le coin de l'œil. Il avait l'impression de se revoir enfant, en train de se faire disputer par son père adoptif.

Grunlek lui tendit l'assiette et l'aida à manger.

 **« Tu as au moins trouver quelque chose ? »**

 **« Non. Cependant, je peux juste faire une hypothèse pour le moment. C'est que l'œuf a besoin d'un corps pour grossir. Il semble se nourrir de ma chaleur, de ma graisse corporel… »**

 **« Tu en as pas beaucoup à la base. »**

 **« Désolé. »** souriait faiblement le mage en continuant de manger. **« Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu m'as retrouvé dans cet état. Si tu touche au niveau de l'œuf, tu verras que la chaleur semble se concentrer vers lui. »**

Grunlek osa avec sa main organique toucher ledit endroit. Et les dire du mage s'avéré être vrai.

 **« Bon, s'il faut de la chaleur, tu n'as qu'à allumer la cheminée. »**

 **« Pas bête. »** acquiesça le mage. Alors qu'il finissait son assiette, il se concentra pour sortir de ses mains quelques braises. A peine étaient-elles apparues, qu'elles disparurent instantanément.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »** s'inquiéta Grunlek, avant de voir B.O.B s'effondrer dans son coussin. **« HE ! B.O.B ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Ne me dit pas … »**

 **« Je… Je crois… Qu'il se nourrit… Aussi de la magie… »** murmura le mage visiblement affaiblit par cet essai.

Grunlek semblait être affolé par cette nouvelle. Si cela n'était qu'à cause du manque de nourriture, ou d'eau. Il serait géré. Mais là. La créature semblait se nourriture de tout se que composer le mage. Le cuisinier releva les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de Balthazar, qui n'était pas complétement endormi. La main organique du nain se posa contre la joue froide du mage.

 **"Bon, je vais chercher du bois. Ne bouge pas. Eden reste avec lui."**

La louve aboya pour acquiescer, tandis que le pyromage n'avait pas assez de force pour réagir. Il semblait être au bout du rouleau à cause de ce maudit oeuf.

Shinddha, qui était toujours dans la salle de vie, vit arriver Grunlek comme une fusée, partir chercher du bois dans la réserve.

 **"Grunlek qu'est-ce qui se passe ? B.O.B va bien ?"**

 **"Non. Pas vraiment. Je dois mettre du feu dans le foyer pour réchauffer B.O.B et puis..."**

 **"Bah, il ne peut pas l'allumer tout seul ?"**

La tête de Grunlek fit comprendre immédiatement à Shin, que se qui était en train de se produire était plus compliqué. Aussitôt le demi-élémentaire invoqua Icy pour l'envoyer vers Mani afin de lui tenir compagnie et savoir s'il doit venir les aider. Shinddha alla avec Grunlek dans la chambre du pyromage, du bois dans les bras. Il ne fut pas loin de tomber sur le sol, en voyant la tête du pyromage.

 **" Tu fais...une drôle de tête... Shin..."** murmura Balthazar avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **"Tu peux parler toi ! Grunlek, je vais rester au chevet de B.O.B ce soir. Je sais que tu devais aller en cuisine demain dans la journée, mais peut être tu pourrais..."**

 **"Oui, je passerai voir notre demi-diable pour s'assurer qu'il mange et qu'il se réchauffe. On avisera par la suite après."** répondit Grunlek.

 **"Shin... Peux... Passer parchemin ?"** demanda B.O.B avant de voir le regard noir du demi-élémentaire.

 **"Hors de question. Tu te reposes ! Et je ferais tout le nécessaire pour que tu te réchauffe !"**

 **"Tu va retirer... Tes vêtements ?"** s'amusait le demi-diable.

 **"Raaaaah ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Même affamé et blessé, il continue ! Non ! Grunlek, tu pourrais me ramener une marmite. Je ferai chauffer de l'eau et je préparerai des petites tisanes avec les feuilles que tu as."**

Grunlek acquiesça et nos deux compères se chargèrent de la veille du demi-diable.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	6. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Jamais seul.**_

Les rayons du troisième jour illuminait l'armure de Théo. Encore une victoire (de canard … Pardon…). Il n'avait pas tué les voleurs qui avaient osé le défier. Pas par pur bonté, ni par sagesse. Mais une étrange impression. Son instinct lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas les condamner. Alors qu'il était d'avantage bourrin.

 **« 3 pour l'inquisiteur ! 0 pour les voleurs ! »** se mit à hurler Mani en direction de Théo.

 **« Et encore une fois, tu es resté à observer sans agir ! Tu aurais pu m'aider quand même ! »**

 **« Mmmm… Nan ! Je vois que tu t'amuse mieux à te défouler sur ces garnements. Je n'allais pas te retirer ce plaisir. »**

Théo pestait avant de partir vers la salle de vie afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mani le rejoignit, avant de voir la mine ensommeillée de Shin. Icy, qui était sur l'épaule de Mani, sauta vers son maître pour aller lui câliner la joue, afin de le réveiller.

 **« Oh. Merci Icy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien. »**

 **« Tu as fait quoi pour avoir cette tronche ? »** s'exclama le paladin en s'asseyant lourdement sur un des bancs de la pièce de vie.

 **« J'ai veillé sur B.O.B. »**

 **« Ah ! Maintenant que notre mage a fait les 400 coups, il a besoin d'un baby-sitter ! »** grogna l'inquisiteur. Théo n'avait toujours pas avaler la situation dans laquelle était le mage.

 **« C'est plus compliqué Théo. C'est pas juste un œuf qui… »**

 **« Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Il s'est attiré ses ennuis ! Qu'il les résout tout seul ! »**

Shinddha aurait voulu disputer Théo, mais l'inquisiteur n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Aussi têtu que le pyromage, il attrapa son assiette et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il salua brièvement Grunlek qui venait de passer les mains chargées de deux assiettes. Surprit le nain demanda :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »**

 **« Il trouve que Shin chouchoute trop B.O.B ! Et personnellement, je pense la même chose. Tu devrais péter un bon coup Shin. Le mage va pas disparaître avec l'œuf dans le ventre. »** souriait Mani en jouant avec ses tresses.

Le rouge de la colère monta au joue de Shin. D'accord, il pouvait être fleur bleue. Bon blagueur. Boudeur. Râleur. Mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque d'une pareille situation. Le sang bouillonnant, il attrapa Mani par une de ses oreilles et le tira vers la chambre de Balthazar.

 **« MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS ? Tu fais mal Shin ! PAS LES OREILLES ! »**

Le demi-élémentaire n'écouta pas les suppliques de l'elfe. Dans ce bruyant spectacle, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du mage. L'herboriste senti qu'on relaché enfin la pression de son oreille. Il lança un regard noir vers Shin. Avant d'entendre une voix faible.

 **« Eh bien… Vous en faites du boucan. C'est impossible de dormir avec Mani qui hurle ainsi. »**

Mani se retourna pour voir Balthazar allongé, le ventre encore un peu plus rond. Les traits du visage tirés presque squelettique. Le teint pâle et les mains semblable à celle des morts-vivants. L'elfe ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait eu un peu de mal à reconnaître le pyromage. En si peu de jour, il avait tellement changé. Grunlek avança vers le mage pour lui apporter son repas du jour.

 **« Je… Je ne savais pas que… Enfin… Je… »** baragouina Mani, les mains prés de sa bouche, cachant une grande stupeur.

 **« Tu comprends pourquoi on se décarcasse ! Ce n'est pas pour s'amuser ! B.O.B ne va pas bien ! L'œuf doit avoir un rapport avec cela ! Il doit surement absorber des graisses, la chaleur et la magie de B.O.B. Peut-être même sa vie ! Tu comprends maintenant ! »**

Mani s'en voulait de s'en être prit à Shin. Juste par jalousie. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu ce qu'il souhaitait. Après tout, B.O.B voulait le couver l'œuf, mais pas de cette manière. Et là, le problème était plus important que prévu.

 **« Donc, il faudrait qu'on fasse sortir l'œuf. Cela pourrait le sauver ? »** demanda Mani tandis que Grunlek aidait le mage à manger.

 **« A quoi tu penses ? »** s'étonna Shin, après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Mani joua avec une de ses lames.

 **« Tout simplement, une opération. On lui ouvre le ventre, on retire ledit œuf et on recoud le tout ! »**

Alors qu'il émit son hypothèse, Grunlek vit Balthazar changer de visage et notre nain fut surprit d'une étonnante vélocité, ainsi que sa rapidité. Le mage s'était relevé d'un bon, les mains se projetant sur le cou de l'elfe. Ou du moins, les mains… Cela ressemblait à des griffes de diable. Les yeux du pyromage avait viré au rouge. Les dents avaient commencés à pousser tandis que d'une voix démoniaque Balthazar se mit à dire :

 **« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je ne te laisserai pas ME tuer ! »**

Eden mordit également la jambe de l'elfe, qui ne comprenait pas ce déferlement de violence envers sa personne. Shinddha et Grunlek durent se mettre sur le dos de B.O.B pour le rattraper. Pour tenter de lui lâcher prise.

 **« Il ne va rien te faire B.O.B ! Lâche-le ! On n'enlèvera pas l'œuf ! Lâche-le, tu vas le tuer ! »**

A ces mots, les pupilles du mage s'éclaircit de sa couleur orangé. Les mains griffues se retirèrent de la gorge de Mani. L'elfe tomba au sol, récupérant sa respiration. Balthazar ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ses deux camarades durent le maintenir pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol.

 **« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je ne comprends pas. C'était comme si… »**

 **« Comme si l'œuf te contrôlait. »** souffla Grunlek plus inquiet que jamais. Le nain posa le mage dans sa couchette. Il vit sur le visage du demi-diable que quelque chose n'allait pas. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Je … N'ai plus de psyché… Je sens qu'il… absorbe… Ma vitalité. »**

Et alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, les traits du mage se firent plus dur. Comme si une profonde douleur le terrassait. Il n'arrivait pas à crier tant le mal était présent. Inquiet Shinddha essaya de concentrer un peu de ses pouvoirs vers l'œuf, comme pour le tenter et l'amener manger vers lui. Cependant, l'échec était de mise.

Une idée vient au cerveau de Grunlek qui attrapa par les épaules Mani.

 **« Donne moi tes gemmes ! »**

 **« QUOI ?! »** s'étouffa Mani. **« Mais je n'ai pas de… »**

 **« Arrête de mentir Mani. Je sais que tu en as. Tu as joué avec pendant la nuit, à la ferme. B.O.B en a besoin. Sinon, il risque de mourir ! Il faut que tu me donne ces gemmes ! »**

Mani aurait voulu riposter, en proposant plutôt d'aller chercher des potions de mana. A la vue du mage, de sa souffrance, des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, l'herboriste sorti les gemmes de son sac.

 **« Tient. Je n'oublierai pas de les mettre sur le compte de B.O.B, une fois qu'il sera rétabli. »**

Grunlek ne prêta guère attention à cette remarque. Emportant les cinq gemmes de l'elfe, il les mit dans la main de Balthazar. Une douce lueur se produisit autour de lui. Peu à peu, les traits s'adoucirent. La douleur semblait partir. L'œuf était rassasié au bout de la deuxième gemme.

 **« Me… Merci… Mani… »** murmura B.O.B en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

 **« On va te laisser te reposer B.O.B. »** commença Grunlek avant de se tourner vers Eden. **« Tu vas rester avec lui. Je laisserai la porte ouverte. S'il se passe quoi que se soit, tu viens me chercher dans la cuisine. »**

Eden aboya en signe d'approbation. Elle se posta au chevet du mage, assise, les yeux veillant sur l'objet de sa quête. Les trois aventuriers purent quitter la chambre. Shinddha parti se coucher. Mani resta un petit temps avec Grunlek et Arnaud le cuisinier. Leur hôte était toujours inquiet pour le mage. Il ne savait pas se que pouvait produire l'œuf, en dehors des bons petits plats. Et se qu'il apprit lui fit voir une autre facette de cet aliment si particulier.

 **« Si vous le souhaitez, ma femme ira chercher des potions de Mana pour votre ami. »**

Grunlek le remercia et participa à la confection des mets avec l'œuf.

Mani retourna une dernière fois voir Théo en direction des écuries. Avant de se coucher, l'inquisiteur était entrain de préparer Lumière. Selon lui, il fallait que le destrier soit aussi impeccable que celui qui le monte. Tous les jours, il lui prodiguait de longs soins en le brossant. Il vérifiait que ses sabots soient en bon état. Qu'il est suffisamment de foin et de paille. De l'eau en abondance.

 **« Ah ! Te voilà Théo ! Je croyais que tu serais parti te coucher. »**

 **« Je ne vais pas tarder. Et toi, tu es parti où après le petit déjeuner. Shin m'a un peu saoulé avec son B.O.B. »**

Mani gratta un peu la terre, en faisant des ronds avec son pied.

 **« Bah je suis allé dans la chambre du demi-diable. »**

Théo poussa un long soupir de lassitude. A entendre la voix de Mani, Balthazar aurait provoqué quelque chose de plus terrible.

 **« C'est un mage. Je suis sur qu'il sait se qu'il fait… Et c'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou ? »**

Conscient que la blessure était visible. Mani tenta de cacher son cou, un peu honteux.

 **« Euh… Disons que j'ai provoqué la colère de l'œuf. »**

 **« Mais ouais, c'est ça. S'il recommence, je bute B.O.B. Ca nous fera un problème en moins. »**

 **« Théo ! Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je pensais comme toi au début. Mais en voyant l'état de Balthazar… Je ne croyais pas que c'était aussi complexe. Il est si affaibli et… Enfin, il vaudrait mieux que tu le voit par toi-même. »**

 **« Ah ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Bon, je viens de finir. Je remonte me coucher. Sois sage Lumière. Et si Mani t'embête, tu peux lui manger ses tresses. »**

 **« PAS MES TRESSES ! »** chouina Mani avant de voir Théo partir en direction de sa chambre.

La journée se déroula sans accident. Grunlek allait de temps en temps voir Balthazar. Il lui prodiguait quelques soins basique : l'aider à boire sa soupe, une tasse de thé, lui donner de quoi s'occuper. S'assurer qu'il avait assez chaud, avec le bois qui brulait dans la cheminée. Eden resta à ses côtés, la tête posée sur le lit, comme pour tenir compagnie au mage, tout en sachant qu'il souffrait de temps à autres.

Quand le soir arriva, Shinddha reprit le relais. Il resta au chevet du mage, Eden allongée à ses pieds. Il avait envoyé Icy tenir compagnie à Mani encore une fois. La petite créature jouait avec les araignée de l'elfe et aller le prévenir si quelque chose se passerait en direction du malade.

La dernière gemme venait d'être consommé lors de cette nuit. La femme de l'aubergiste était parti en ville pour chercher quelques potions de mana durant la journée. Malheureusement, aucun vendeur en avait en leur possession depuis quelques jours. Leur stock allait surement arriver la veille du festival.

L'inquiètude avait dessiné quelques rides sur le front du nain. Une fois que les gemmes parties, le mage allait à nouveau souffrir. Déjà qu'il était mal en point avec la perte de sa chaleur et du peu de graisse dont il était composé. Comment allait-il survivre ?

La lueur du quatrième jour réveilla Shinddha de ses rêveries. Ou peut être était-ce la douleur provoqué par le mage. Ce dernier tenait fermement la main du demi-élementaire, jusqu'à la broyer.

 **« B.O.B ! B.O.B ! Tient bon ! »** souffla Shinddha inquiet. Il voyait bien la détresse de son ami. Les yeux clos. Les sourcils serrés. La lèvre inférieure mordue, jusqu'à en saigné. En position de Chien de fusil, Balthazar tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses cris et cette foutue douleur qui l'envahissait.

Alerte, Eden sauta pour se rendre en direction de la salle de vie. Là, Grunlek, Mani et Théo étaient en train d'apprécier un petit déjeuner copieux. Quand il vit sa louve, Grunlek se leva rapidement.

 **« Il faut aller le voir. »** il se posa un instant avant de prendre par le coude Théo. **« et tu vas nous suivre. »**

 **« CEUX NE SONT PAS MES AFFAIRES ! »** râla le paladin, avant de sentir qu'on le poussait également par l'arrière. Un petit coup de tête, lui permis de voir Mani qui le poussait de toute ses forces en direction de la chambre.

Il arriva vers le bois de la porte avec des grognements. Toujours en refusant d'aider le mage. Jusqu'à l'ouverture de cette porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'état du mage. Les traits si violent, les doigts griffus, la fatigue visible, la perte de sa graisse et de tout se qui faisait la vitalité du mage. Mais également, l'absence de réaction de son bouclier. Habituellement, ce dernier frémissait à l'approche du demi-diable. Là, aucune présence. Aucune sensation. La boule au ventre, Théo ouvrit la porte pour voir le demi-diable à demi-comateux dans son lit.

 **« Il ne réagit plus. Ses mains sont gelées. Je sais qu'il respire encore mais… »** pleura Shinddha en essayant de réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Soudain, une main attrapa l'épaule du demi-élémentaire pour l'éloigner du mage. Le rôdeur allait se débattre avant de voir le regard de Théo. Déterminer et prêt à aider Balthazar. Plus que des remords, c'était une sorte d'incompétence de sa part qui l'envahissait. Il se rua presque sur le corps du mage, apposa ses mains vers l'abdomen en soufflant.

 **« Bouffe ça saleté d'œuf ! »**

La lumière illumina le corps du demi-diable qui retrouva des couleurs, de la chaleur et une certaine sérénité dans les traits de son visage. Doucement, Balthazar ouvrit les yeux pour voir le paladin se concentrer sur lui.

 **« Théo ? »**

 **« Tu n'en manque pas une. »** soupira le paladin.

Après des multiples explications de la part de ses coéquipiers, Théo avait décidé de venir toutes les quatre heures, après de la méditation et du repos pour nourrir l'œuf de sa propre magie. Intérieurement, Théo savait qu'il y avait des limites à son pouvoir. S'il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que Viktor, il aurait pu prendre de sa psyché, de sa vie et même celle de ses compagnons pour aider Balthazar. Mais là, il ne pouvait que donner un peu de vie à cette créature. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait utiliser ce stratagème.

Se relayant entre eux, pour veiller sur le patient, Théo avait décidé de continuer de protéger la taverne. Ils étaient payés pour cela, après tout.

Les voleurs ne manquaient pas le rendez-vous pour foncer vers le paladin. Les lames prêtes à affronter l'homme en armure. C'était leur dernière chance.

 **« Nous allons te vaincre ce soir ! Et nous pourrons affirmer que nous sommes les meilleurs ! »** sourit un voleur.

L'ambiance était différente. L'humeur du paladin était massacrante. Il regarda avec une lueur noire au fond des pupilles. Les voleurs restèrent un moment interdit, avant de voir la lame passée à quelques centimètres de leur visage.

 **« HELA ! On est d'accord pour se battre ! Mais pas mourir ! »**

 **« Foutez-moi le camp ! J'ai bien assez eu dans ma journée, à cause de ce maudit Œuf. Alors, si vous ne voulez pas mourir ! DEGUERPISSEZ ! VOUS N'AUREZ PAS D'ŒUF ! »**

Les voleurs restaient figés, avant de se rappeler que leur objectif premier était de voler le dit œuf et non d'affronter le paladin. Ces derniers se posèrent assis en tailleur sur le sol, laissant leur arme au sol.

 **« On avait complètement oublié que c'était notre objectif. En fait, on s'amusait bien à vous affronter monsieur le paladin. »**

Théo failli tomber à la renverse en entendant pareil discours. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait dans le cerveau de ces jeunes qui revenaient chaque soir l'affronter.

 **« Mais… Mais… Quand vous veniez chaque soir… »**

 **« Bah au début, oui on voulait l'œuf pour être riche. Mais finalement, on en discutait entre nous, on s'amusait plus avec vous qu'à voler l'œuf dont on n'était pas sûr de l'emporter. Et puis, on n'a pas envie de mourir nous. Mais si vous avez eu des problèmes avec l'œuf, nous allons vous laissez tranquille. Merci de nous avoir appris à nous défendre avec plus de vivacité. »**

Théo ne savait plus quoi dire. Il pensait se défouler à nouveau sur les jeunes, mais ces derniers rangèrent leur arme et s'apprêter à partir.

 **« Ah ! J'ai oublié. Tenez monsieur le paladin ! »** s'écria l'un des jeunes en lançant un étrange sifflet. **« Si vous restez dans le coin et que vous avez un souci. Voleurs, tueurs ou autres personnes menaçantes, soufflez dedans. On vous rejoindra pour vous donner un coup de pouce ! »**

Le paladin resta toujours sans voix. Incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente dans sa tête. Il observa le sifflet pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de le mettre autour du cou. Il n'avait pas grand espoir de leur part. Mais, s'ils pouvaient l'aider avec Balthazar ou récupérer des potions, porter des affaires. Alors, il leur demanderait leur main d'œuvre.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour,_

 _Mamie est de retour du Japon ! Et voici un nouveau petit chapitre de notre petite histoire concernant l'oeuf._

 _Merci à Ocelaw, fiction-Mikana et hykus pour vos Reviews ! Cela me motive encore plus à écrire._

 _Merci aux personnes lisant cette fiction en mode Anonyme._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si cela vous plait._

 _Bacciolino et bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Le festival.**_

La cinquième journée brillait de son éclat. Dans les rues de la ville, la cérémonie de la gastronomie avait été lancé. Arnaud, le cuisinier, était en train de vendre ses mets à base de l'œuf Eggstery. La foule était présente des quatre coins du cratère. Mage, noble, paysan, cuisinier, roturier, aventuriers… Tous présents pour découvrir la gastronomie locale et celle d'ailleurs.

Depuis sa chambre, Balthazar écoutait les rires, les discussions joyeuses, les négociations pour tel ou tel type de produit. Il aurait aimé être à la place de ces personnes. Il était citadin, il aimait l'ambiance de la ville. Enfouis en lui, une touche de nostalgie le chagriner. Mais il ne pouvait pas tellement marcher dans la rue. L'œuf avait prit une place un peu plus importante dans son abdomen. Certe, il pouvait encore marcher. Mais le poids important de la créature lui provoquer des douleurs au niveau du dos. Théo réussissait à nourrir la créature par le biais du pouvoir de son église. Régénérant de l'énergie vitale, dont elle se nourrissait. Shinddha venait masser le dos de B.O.B avec des serviettes d'eau chaude. Grunlek lui préparait des soupes et autres tisanes, les rares aliments qu'il arrivait encore à manger sans difficulté. Mani, un peu plus réservé, passer de temps à autres pour lui apporter les nouvelles de l'extérieur.

 **« Vous devriez visiter la ville pendant ce festival. Cela vous ferait un grand bien ! »** encouragea Arnaud envers ses invités.

Théo avait envie de répliquer qu'il avait plus important à l'instant même. Mais Balthazar attrapa sa manche.

 **« J'aurais aimé y aller. Mais je ne le peux pas. Vous ne pourriez pas faire un tour pour moi ? Histoire de me ramener un petit souvenir d'ici. »**

 **« Qui restera ici pour venir te prodiguer des soins ! »** râla le paladin.

 **« Je n'aime pas trop la foule. » souffla Shinddha en levant le bras. « Je veux bien rester ici pour veiller sur lui. S'il se passe quelque chose, je viendrais vous chercher. »**

Balthazar hocha positivement de la tête.

 **« Raaah ! C'est bon d'accord. On va aller en ville. »** soupira le paladin avant de donner une petite pichenette sur le front du mage. **« Fais pas trop de bêtise en mon absence l'hérésie. »**

Un sourire fut sa seule réponse. Il n'allait rien tenter au vu de son état. Il préférait largement se reposer. Et trouver une solution à son problème. En dehors de ces périodes de repos, il cherchait un moyen de l'extraire ou de l'éclore.

D'ailleurs plusieurs questions lui trottait dans la tête : Comment allait éclore l'œuf ? Comment allait-il sortir ? Son organisme n'étant pas le même que les femmes, et sans doute différente de la créature qu'il abritait, comment allait-il la sortir ? Cette inquiétude fronça les sourcils du mage. Observateur, Shinddha avait remarqué le changement d'attitude depuis le départ de Théo.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas B.O.B ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je peux rattraper Théo, il n'est pas loin. »**

 **« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! »** souffla le mage, avant d'expliquer se qui lui taraudait à l'esprit.

Shinddha resta un moment interdit. Il avait déjà eu des « enfants » chez des femmes. Il avait assisté à certains accouchements (pas forcément ses propres enfants). Mais jamais il n'avait vu pareille situation.

 **« Ah ! Là, tu me pose une colle. Je ne serais pas te répondre. Je suis certain d'une chose. »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Je resterai à tes côtés pour te soutenir du mieux possible ! On trouvera une solution ! On y arrivera ! Je te le promets ! »**

Le rôdeur retira son masque pour laisser apparaître un sourire rayonnant, voir un peu innocent. B.O.B aimait beaucoup ses moments de complicité simple avec le demi-élémentaire. C'était différent des liens avec les autres aventuriers. Il était plus proche de la nature, et à la fois plus proche de lui par sa nature mi-humaine, mi-créature dont on voulait la peau.

Balthazar posa une main sur son ventre. De temps en temps, il ressentait d'étrange sensation. Pas de la douleur, pas désagréable. Mais comme si la créature souhaitait passer un message au travers lui.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prêt à écouter ce qu'allait proposer la créature. Avant de sentir une présence à ses côtés.

Il était au fond de son âme, là où tout était noir. Son démon était silencieux depuis le début de cette aventure. Ce qui lui paraissait grandement étrange. Peut-être que la créature le tenait en respect ? Ou s'était-elle nourrit sur son énergie également ? Peut-être même le démon se cachait de cette créature pour ne pas être avaler ?

Balthazar n'en savait rien. Il cherchait du regard une trace de ladite créature. Une forme. Une présence. Tout ce qu'il vit dans cette pièce sombre c'était une grande flamme orange et rouge. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. A la fois intrigué et inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette flamme. Ce n'était pas une présence maléfique, comme le faisait le démon. C'était apaisant. Alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres du bord des flammes, Balthazar entendit la voix de son père.

 **« BALTHAZAR ! NE TOUCHE PAS A CES FLAMMES ! »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de voir le démon sortir de sa cachette, que les flammes l'englobèrent. Il se retrouva comme enfermé dans une sorte de coquille d'œuf de flamme. Il vit le démon s'approchait de la coquille, sous sa forme monstrueuse avant de constater qu'une forme non distincte se prépara à se battre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-moi sortir ! AU SECOURS ! »**

Le démon disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité laissant la place à la créature. Cette dernière se tourna vers le mage. De grands yeux lumineux l'observant.

 **« Je vous emprunte ce corps, maître. N'ayez crainte. Je vais prendre soin de vous. »**

 **« Eh ? B.O.B ? Ca va ? »** demanda Shin qui constatait que le mage restait un long moment silencieux, les yeux fermés.

Quand les paupières se soulevèrent, ce n'était plus ses yeux de chats qui apparurent. Mais des yeux lumineux, empli de flammes, qui ne semblait pas dégager de chaleur.

 _ **« Excusez-moi, monsieur l'ami demi-élémentaire de mon maître. Je me suis permise de mettre en sécurité Maître Balthazar. »**_

Shinddha recula de quelques mètres face à la créature. Visiblement un peu inquiet, mais aussi l'esprit embrumé d'incompréhension.

 **« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de B.O.B ? »**

 _ **« Je suis la créature qu'il héberge. Je n'ai pas encore de nom. Mon maître, votre ami qui m'abrite m'en donnera un une fois sorti. Je l'ai mit en sécurité pendant quelques instant. Le temps de communiquer avec vous. Il ne nous entendra pas. Ne sera pas se qui sera dit. »**_

 **« Pourquoi vous vous manifestez que maintenant ? Et qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'attaquer ? »**

 _ **« Parce que le corps de mon maître est affaibli. Si j'use de sa magie, il sera incapable de supporter ma croissance. Je n'avais pas confiance en ces autres personnes. Ils voulaient me manger, ou me vendre. Vous, vous êtes comme mon maître. Vous vouliez me rencontrer. »**_

Shinddha se rappela de la dispute avant l'intégration de l'œuf dans le corps de Balthazar. Et en effet, il avait prit la défense de la créature, sans la connaître.

 **« Ok, je vois. Vous avez confiance en moi. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parler pendant les tours de gardes ? »**

 _ **« Parce que je n'étais pas assez avancé pour communiquer, sans blesser mon maître. Grâce à l'énergie du paladin, j'ai pu me développer pour venir vous parler. Et j'aurai besoin de votre connaissance en matière de nature afin de pouvoir aider mon maître. »**_

 **« Pas assez développé. Vous aviez quand même essayer de tuer Mani. »**

 _ **« J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mon esprit et celle du démon avait fusionné à ce moment là. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mon envie de vivre. »**_

Shinddha resta un moment silencieux, s'asseyant sur une chaise qui se trouver dans la chambre. Il respira un bon coup. Après tout, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de devoir communiquer avec des créatures non humaines. Ou qu'elle contrôle son corps. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était B.O.B qui était sous le contrôle et lui qui devait faire l'interprète.

 **« Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

 _ **« Pouvons-nous d'abord sortir de cette pièce, pour aller dans la cour. La lumière du soleil va nous faire du bien. »**_

Shinddha hocha de la tête. Il prit sous le bras le demi-diable possédé. Avec l'aide d'Eden, ils prirent le chemin en direction de la petite cour qui n'était pas si loin de la chambre. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Le visage du B.O.B/créature semblait rayonnait de bonheur. Comme si elle appréciait cette chaleur sur sa peau. Ou plutôt celle de son maître.

 _ **« Merci. Je vais vous révéler la composition d'une potion, qui pourrait grandement m'aider. Cependant, les ingrédients ne sont pas aisés à récupérer. Vous pourriez même ne pas apprécié d'aller les chercher. Cependant, c'est un fait. Les autres comme moi ont du en avoir pour grandir. »**_

 **« Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autre ? »**

 _ **« Oui, sinon, comment il y aurait des œufs ? »**_

Shinddha était d'accord avec cette réponse. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il regardait les oiseaux qui volaient aux alentours.

 **"J'espère que ce n'est pas dangereux ce que vous allez me demander. Aussi bien pour moi que pour mon ami."**

 _ **"Je pense que cela serait dans vos cordes. Sans mauvais jeu de mot."** _souffla la créature avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Au même moment, Balthazar était toujours enfermé dans la coque enflammé. Le diable n'était pas loin. Il avait beau se cacher, le pyromage savait où le trouver. Ses pupilles sombres se démarquaient dans ce lieu déjà ténébreux. Partageant le même coeur et le même corps, B.O.B savait où il se trouvait. Pourtant, la coquille de flamme où il était enfermé, former comme une barrière protectrice envers les images que le diable avait tendance à lui envoyer. Pas de cris, pas de haine, pas d'horreur dans la tête. C'était à la fois reposant et perturbant. Quand on est habitué à voir de telle horreurs presque quotidiennement, cela ne le terrifié plus. Plutôt ne pas en voir, de savoir que le diable se faisait discret l'inquiètait plus. Soit il préparait un mauvais coup. Soit il était enfermé dans son âme, incapable de sortir. Comme lorsqu'il a tout laissé éclaté de colère et à raser la région.

Ce qui angoissait le mage, était la force de la créature. Si elle avait su éloigné le diable en lui, c'était que sa puissance devait être affolante. Et il conservait un embryon dans son corps. Ce n'était qu'un petit être. Qu'est-ce que cela allait devenir une fois adulte ? Une fois sorti de son corps ?

 **"B.O.B ? B.O.B tu m'entends ?"** fit la voix du diable de père non loin de l'œuf.

Balthazar jeta un coup d'oeil dans les ombres, pour voir le diable tenter d'approcher en toute discrétion.

 **"Je peux t'aider à sortir de ce pétrin. Cette créature est en train de te dévorer. Tu le constate par toi même. Il te vole ton énergie physique et magique. Même tes amis ne pourront rien faire pour t'aider."**

 **"C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi le diable qui m'a maudit moi et ma mère ? Toi qui a essayé de nous tuer et de me voler mon coeur !"**

 **"Il faut dire que tu es capricieux fiston ! Et puis si tu m'avais écouté, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Tu dominerai le monde et..."**

 **"J'en ai que faire de tout cela. Tu ne veux pas m'aider. Je le vois bien. Tu crains cette créature. Tu as peur qu'elle ne t'absorbe. Qu'elle n'épuise ton énergie également. C'est pour cela que tu veux que je me lie à toi !"**

 **"Tu préfère mourir ?"**

B.O.B soupirait. Cela ressemblait plus à du Théo : Comment veux-tu mourir ? Manger par la créature ? Ou envahi par les pensées néfastes du diable ? D'un côté il était le seul à en subir les dégâts. De l'autre il allait peut être tuer ses amis. Le choix était vite fait pour le demi-diable.

 **"Je ne t'écouterai pas. Quitte à mourir ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis soit tes proies !"**

Alors qu'il refusa une fois encore la main du diable de père, Balthazar tenta de se concentrer pour ouvrir ses yeux et voir le monde extérieur. Il cherchait un moyen de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Malgré les supplications de son paternel.

La méditation était l'élément clé pour récupérer se qui lui devait. Juste la patience, l'écoute et le contrôle de soi.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus plongé dans l'obscurité. C'était un endroit aux lumières rouges tamisées. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Un endroit inconnu pour le demi-diable qui tounait la tête dans différents sens pour chercher un point de repère. Un indice pour déterminer la localisation de cet espace. Des éléments semblaient flotter autour de lui. Des lueurs qui brillaient plus ou moins forts. Il vit également une sorte de cordon qui se relier vers son corps. Ou du moins, celui auquel son âme avait investi. Un corps non humanoïde. Un corps qui était étrange, distordu, sans vraiment de forme précise encore. Des sortes de moignons au lieu de main. Un étrange appendice qui prolongé le long du dos. Balthazar tenta de toucher son visage avec ce qui servait de menotte pour essayer de distinguer se qu'il avait sur le visage. Il senti une tête allongé. Une immense bouche qui n'était pas déranger par la présence du liquide dans lequel il était.

Son cerveau tourna à cent à l'heure quand à trouver l'explication de cette méthamorphose. Son diable provoquerait une illusion pour le tenter de venir vers lui. Cependant, cela ne le ressemblerait pas. Cette illusion était si parfaite. Et étrangement non douloureuse. Même agréable. Quoiqu'un autre problème se poser dans ce corps. Balthazar avait la désagréable sensation d'être affamé. Il voulait manger. Se nourrir pour grandir.

A cette pensée, une autre se supperposa immédiatement.

Manger ? Grandir ? Il n'aurait tout de même pas interchangé son corps avec celui de la créature ?

Balthazar tenta de parler, de hurler quelque chose alors qu'il voyait les rayons du soleil illuminait se qu'il lui semblait être sa coquille d'oeuf, avec comme armure sa peau et le vêtement rouge de sa toge.

Il fit une première tentative, sans contrôler parfaitement son corps. Tendant sa patte vers le bord de l'oeuf. Mais aucun son ne sorti. Il se concentra à nouveau. Il entendait bien des sons à l'extérieur. Un peu éloigné, parfois difficilement distinct. Il semblait entendre le son de sa propre voix et celle de Shin.

La seconde tentative fut soldé par un léger bruit aiguë qui ne passerait pas la barrière de l'oeuf. Il le sentait. Le liquide vibrait au son de sa voix. Se qui était étrange d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un son pourrait se propager. Selon ses études, cela n'était possible que dans l'air. Mais soit, il allait retenter un nouvel appel. Plus fort, maintenant qu'il avait comprit le système. Avec ses forces, il poussa un cri affamé, plus aiguë encore, semblable à un petit animal en demande d'aide.

 **"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?"** s'étonna Shin en se tournant vers, l'abdomen.

 _ **"Maître ? Voyons ! Ce n'est pas bien de prendre ma place dans l'oeuf."**_ souriait la créature en posant une main vers le dit oeuf. Non loin de l'endroit où était placé la main de B.O.B

Balthazar semblait comprendre enfin se qu'il se passait. Comme si les mots avait percé la coquille. Il était la créature. Il était dans l'oeuf. Ce n'était pas une illusion.

 **"QUOI ?! B.O.B EST LA DEDANS ! B.O.B ? EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ?"** hurla Shin en s'approchant du ventre rebondi.

A cela Balthazar poussa un nouveau petit cri aiguë, comme pour signaler que oui. Le rôdeur posa à son tour la main sur l'abdomen. Le mage put la déceler facilement. Une sorte de fraîcheur en émanait. Il la touche également et une sorte de transfert d'énergie s'effectua entre les deux être magiques. Comme pour signaler leur présence.

 _ **"Je pense que je vais laisser mon maître reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Je vous conseille de lui préparer un bon repas. Et n'oubliez pas se que je vous ai laissé comme information. Cela pourrait nous aider."**_

 **"Attendez ! J'ai une dernière question !"** risqua Shin. **"Mon ami, Balthazar se pose comme question, comment vous allez sortir de son corps. Vous comprenez... Nous n'avons jamais vu de créature sortir des ventres de mâle... Et euh..."**

La créature lui sourit calmement et tout en fermant les yeux, elle lui répondit.

 _ **"Le jour où cela arrivera, il saura comment m'extirper de sa chair. N'ayez crainte maître demi-élémentaire. Dites à mon maître de ne pas utiliser sa magie. Sinon, il risquerait nos vies. A bientôt."**_

Comme une nouvelle méditation, la créature ne dit plus aucun mots. Balthazar senti dans le corps qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'on lui demandait d'agir de la même sorte. Ses paupières se fermèrent automatiquement. Il se concentra à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas percevoir réellement la créature. Il sentait juste une aura chaude l'entourer, avant de le soulever vers un lieu autre. Il sortait de cette bulle protectrice. De cette chaleur pour sentir le froid mordant de la peau d'une créature sur son corps. Et des bienfait de rayons du soleil sur ses joues.

Il rouvrit les mirettes pour voir le visage abasourdi de Shinddha.

 **"Shin... Je... Dis moi que la créature ne t'a pas fait mal... Je n'étais plus moi... J'étais..."**

 **"Dans l'oeuf."** termina le rôdeur à la surprise du mage.

 **"Tu l'as ressenti ?"**

 **"Oui, quand j'ai posé ma main. Et la créature me l'a confirmé également. Comme si elle savait parfaitement que cela pouvait se passer. Et toi comment tu te sens ?"**

 **"Je... Je ne sais pas. A la fois c'était réconfortant et...et... J'ai une faim de loup !"** gémit le demi-diable des larmes aux yeux avant de voir la tête d'Eden en sa direction. **"Oh ! Désolé Eden !"**

 **"Ah... Ahaha ! Elle m'avait prévenu que tu aurais faim ! A croire l'échange de corps a des effets sur vous deux. Ah ! Elle m'a informé que tu ne devrais pas utiliser ta magie ! Cela risquerait de vous tuer !"**

 **"Ca... J'en ai déjà fait une douloureuse expérience."** souffla le demi-diable avant de sentir son corps être plus chaud qu'avant. **"Comment ça se fait que mon corps se réchauffe ? Ça serait les rayons du soleil ?"**

 **"Un peu... Mais elle m'a expliqué aussi rapidement que le fait de prendre ta place éviter qu'elle consomme de ta chaleur et de ta vitalité pendant un court temps. Je crois qu'une fois que tu as pris sa place, tu as du ressentir se qu'elle vit pour le moment."**

 **"Oui et bien... J'ai faim... Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener quelque chose s'il te plaît ?"**

Shin riait de bon coeur. Il invoqua sa petite Icy pour la poser sur l'épaule de Mage avant de lui répondre : "Je vais voir cela tout de suite. Icy reste là pour me prévenir si quoique se soit se passe. Je rappliquerait rapidement. Eden je te laisse les surveiller !"

La louve aboya à nouveau pour acquiescer.

Se qu'ignorait le demi-élémentaire, la créature et le demi-diable, au loin veiller un étrange individu.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Désolé de mon absence, je ne vous ai pas oublié, mais disons que plusieurs projets personnels se sont concrétisés : Voyage au japon. Apprentissage d'une autre méthode de coloration pour mes fanart et le boulot du quotidien !_

 _Mais, je reviens avec la suite de notre aventure !_

 _Merci à vous qui lisez cette histoire._

 _Bacciolino et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Absence de tutelle.**_

Balthazar se retrouvait seul dans cette petite cour. Bien que la faim le cueillait, le mage savourait les traits de lumière sur son visage. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Un peu comme lorsque Théo imposait ses mains. Eden était à ses côtés, la tête entre ses jambes. L'oreille collé à son hypogastre. Cela paraissait un peu fou, quoique la situation l'était déjà à la base, mais il lui semblait que la louve essayé d'écouter les bruits de la créature. Peut être sa nature de louve druidique lui prodiguer un lien avec la créature qu'il accueillait. Icy était toute de joie également. Sur le bidon rebondit, elle s'était allongée. L'oreille collée dessus pour percevoir les sons. De temps à autre, elle relevait sa petite bouille de demi-élémentaire d'eau et accentua de petit :

 **"Bouia ? Bouia ?"**

Balthazar ne comprenait pas le dialecte de la petite créature. Il n'était cependant pas rustre, contrairement à Théo, et tenta de déchiffrer sa discussion.

 **"Tu veux savoir si il y a quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur ?"**

Icy fit de grands hochement de haut en bas la tête, comme un enfant.

 **"Oui, il y a une petite créature. Même si je ne sais pas encore se qu'elle est vraiment."**

Balthazar pensait qu'elle aurait un lien avec le feu. Ou peut être c'était lui qui avait provoqué cela par sa nature démoniaque. Il ignorait encore se qui allait se produire. D'après Shin, il saurait quoi faire quand arrivera le moment venu. La plus grande appréhension dans son cerveau était la non utilisation de la magie. Sans elle, il n'était rien. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre s'il le fallait. Et le combat physique était interdit. Bien qu'il faille avouer qu'il ne serait en aucun cas possible pour lui de se défendre quand à son état.

Il n'aimait pas être un poids mort pour l'équipe. Après le festival, il ne savait pas où aller. Car il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment ici. En plus, il ne savait pas comment éduquer la créature une fois arrivé.

Soudain, il senti une petite sensation froide sur sa joue. Un léger baiser posé par Icy. Surprit, il se retourna vers elle. Elle semblait être un peu anxieuse pour l'érudit. Elle tenta de l'apaiser par ce doux geste gelé.

 **"Pilou ? Bouia bou piou ?"**

 **"Merci beaucoup Icy. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouverais une solution."** Souriait le mage.

 **"Tu veux dire, que NOUS trouverons une solution. On restera avec toi quoi qui se passera." **ajouta Shin en apportant deux patates douce chaudes emballées dans du papier pour être transportable. **"J'avais pensé prendre des biscuits que Grun et Arnaud ont confectionner pendant les 5 jours. Mais j'ai vite oublié l'idée. Après tout, ils ont été composé avec un œuf de même nature. Je ne pense pas que cela lui ferait plaisir."**

Un peu comme une manière d'être reconnaissante, la créature fit un léger tremblement. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Balthazar semblait comprendre se qu'elle voulait dire.

 **"Apparemment, elle apprécie ton idée Shin. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien."**

 **" Oui. D'après elle, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas voulu la tuer qu'elle nous apprécie tous les deux. "**

Alors qu'il répondait à Shin, Balthazar tourna la tête vers lui et le vit s'effondrer au sol. Le mage allait crier le nom de son ami tandis qu'Icy disparaissait. Hélas deux mains virent se plaquer sur sa bouche et sur ses épaules. L'empêchant de parler et même de se débattre. Les mains étaient immenses, chaude et forte. Malgré tout, il sentait que la puissance était maitrisée. Comme si, son agresseur savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal. Qu'il était fragile. Eden était déjà prête à attaquer. Balthazar vit arriver derrière Shin un homme fluet et fin. Habillé de tenue proche du corps avec une sorte de grande écharpe et capuche pour cacher son visage qui pourrait l'identifier. Quelques marques de blessures et de tatouages étaient visible sur les parties de son corps. Faiblement, Balthazar tentait de griffer son agresseur tandis qu'Eden se mit à le mordre au mollet.

 **"Oh ? Madame la louve semble ne pas nous laisser partir."** souffla l'agresseur du mage, d'une voix benêt.

 **"Je n'ai pas envie de tuer cet animal. Après tout, elle ne fait que son devoir. Excuse moi, jeune louve."** souffla l'assaillant de Shin avant de tenter d'assommer Eden. Mais la louve puissante et vive se retourna et mordit l'arme qu'avait usé cet homme. Une sorte de gourdin. Elle fixait intensivement l'homme pour montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

 **"J'emmène le monsieur à l'œuf dans la caravane."** répondit le géant en avançant. Eden allait se mettre à aboyer, voir mordre à nouveau l'homme au mollet. B.O.B tenta de le ralentir en ne bougeant pas ses pieds, ne faisant aucun effort. Bien que l'individu était plus fort que lui et il ne semblait être qu'une brindille. L'assaillant du demi-élémentaire réussi à maîtriser la louve grâce à la distraction de son compagnon.

 _ **"Eden... Shin... Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'avertir les autres."**_

Il voyait être trainé comme une poupée de porcelaine vers la caravane. Etrangement, l'assaillant avait prit Eden avec eux, après l'avoir ligoter et bâillonné. Peut être avait-il pensé qu'elle aurait pu les retrouver par un quelconque instinct. Après tout, elle était resté depuis le début à ses côtés. Il avait une solution à portée. Toutefois elle était dangereuse.

 **"Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Je ne sais pas s'ils me laisseraient en vie."**

Balthazar se concentra pour user de sa magie Télépathique vers ses alliés : Théo, Grunlek et Mani.

 **"NON B.O.B !"** hurla son père.

 _ **"Maître ! Ne faites pas cela !"**_

Balthazar ignora les mises en garde et lança son S.O.S avant de sentir tout son corps devenir froid, faible et que les ténèbres de l'inconscience ne le saisisse. Incapable de savoir si son message était arrivé. Incapable de savoir se que ces agresseurs allait faire de lui. Incapable de savoir si ses alliés seraient là à temps.

Loin de ce tumulte, la ville fêtait grandement la gastronomie et les récoltes des villes avoisinantes. Un grand faste. La joie égayé chaque ruelle. Les marchands négociaient leur prix, proposer des échantillons à déguster. Enfants et parents dégustèrent les produits offerts. Les papilles des bambins se formèrent aux goûts et aux textures des différents mets. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que les galopins pour profiter cela. Mani avait les mains et les bouches pleines de friandises. L'elfe n'avait jamais découvert autant d'ingrédient réuni à un même endroit.

 **"Mani. Tu ne pourrais pas éviter de tout manger ? On dirait un glouton devant un buffet à volonté ! Et puis, tu t'en met partout ! Essaye de bien te tenir !"** râlait le paladin les mains contre les hanches.

 **"Mais ch'est trop bon ! Je ne suis jamais allé dans un festival ! J'ai envie de tout découvrir et ..."** commença l'elfe des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **"Laisse le s'amuser Théo. Il ne fait rien de mal. Et puis, on est là pour en profiter. On va manger quelques aliments et trouver une surprise pour B.O.B et Shin. Détends toi Théo."**

L'inquisiteur était toujours embarrasser de la transformation de Balthazar. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il se sentait encore minable de ne pas pouvoir le soigner plus que nécessaire. La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire c'était de retarder l'échéance.

Théo ne desserra pas les dents. Après tout, s'il avait fait preuve d'autorité. Qu'il lui avait retiré l'oeuf des mains. Rien de tout cela ne serait passé. L'oeuf n'aurait même pas entrer dans le ventre du mage. Ils auraient profiter ensemble du festival. Balthazar aurait bien rigoler. Peut être comme Mani, il aurait dévorer beaucoup de mets. Shin aurait tenté de draguer les demoiselles aux alentours. Eden aurait pu découvrir les morceaux des petits poulets du fermiers du coin. Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois leur arriver quelque chose ? Aucun moyen de se reposer tranquillement.

Souffler ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

 **"Je n'y arriverai pas Grunlek. Pas tant que la situation n'est pas résolue. Il faut me comprendre. On a aucun moyen de trouver une solution. Pire encore, il souffre et pourrait en mourir. Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour ne pas être tendu."**

 **"Je le suis Théo. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi. Mais la panique ne l'aidera pas également. B.O.B est toujours en train de chercher une solution. Une fois le festival terminé, on ira à la tour des mages. Peut être eux, on déjà rencontré une créature de la sorte. Alors, on pourrait l'aider. On va rechercher un chariot demain et partir à la première heure. Pour le moment, c'est tout se que l'on peut faire."**

Le paladin resta silencieux, même s'il savait que Grunlek avait raison. Soudain, Mani arriva avec des brochettes entre les doigts, les tendant à ses alliés.

 **"EH ! Goutez moi ça ! C'est trop bon !"**

 **"Mani..."** Soupira Théo, qui voyait l'elfe être complètement insouciant de la situation. Cependant, cette candeur permettait au petit groupe de profiter de ce moment.

L'inquisiteur observait dans tous les sens, pour chercher un petit souvenir, un élément qui plairait au mage en cette journée ensoleillé. Il y avait des friandises, des jouets, des chants, des instruments de musiques. Et puis sur un petit stand, il y avait des talismans. Certes ce n'était pas SA religion, ni même celle du diable. Mais c'était plus une légende, un gadget pour les badaux. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas jeté de coup d'oeil dessus. Cependant, la situation se faisant, Balthazar aurait bien besoin de chance. Et d'une sorte de protection.

 **"Vous désirez un talisman Monsieur le paladin ?"** demanda une jeune fille qui tenait le stand.

Théo allait refuser avant de se reprendre et de tendre du doigt l'un d'entre eux qui était rouge et doré. Balthazar aimait ces couleurs.

 **"Cela coûtera deux pièces de cuivre Messier le paladin."**

L'inquisiteur sorti l'argent et donna à la jeune fille. Il récupéra le talisman. Avant de retourner vers Grunlek qui surveiller Mani. Théo souriait face à ce porte bonheur. Il était sur que B.O.B allait râler. Non pas parce que c'était du gaspillage. Mais plutôt qu'il aurait préféré un livre, un parchemin, un truc à dévorer. Et c'est cet embarras qui allait amuser le paladin. Il allait aimé le taquiner.

 **"Tu as trouvé quelque chose Théo ?"** souriait Grunlek.

Alors qu'il allait répondre au nain, une voix résonna dans la tête des trois amis.

 _ **"Les gars ! A l'aide ! Je me fais enlever !"**_

Ils reconnurent immédiatement le pouvoir télépathique de Balthazar. Grunlek se rappelait que B.O.B ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, sans risquer sa propre vie. Alors s'il le faisait c'était qu'il y avait un vrai problème. Et que Shin n'était pas suffisant pour l'aider. Voir Eden.

A peine eut-il entendu les premiers mots du mage, que le paladin s'était mit à courir dans les rues de la ville. Il bouscula les habitants et les touristes. Pourquoi était-il aussi bête ? Il n'aurait jamais du laisser Shin seul avec B.O.B. C'était lui qui aurait du protéger. Qui aurait du rester auprès de B.O.B. Shin n'était pas assez costaud. Suivit par ses deux compères, Théo arriva à l'intérieur de la cour de la taverne. La porte n'était pas brisée. Des traces de roues était visible sur la terre. Et au sol, ils purent trouver Shin inconscient sur le sol. Théo cherchait du regard le demi-diable qui manquait à l'appel, ainsi que la louve. Grunlek et Mani se ruèrent vers Shinddha.

 **"Shin ! SHIN ! Réveille-toi ! Allez !"** hurla Grunlek.

 **"Grunlek, nous te laissons Shin. On part à la recherche de B.O.B Mani et moi."** s'emporta Théo fonçant vers les traces du chariot.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On reprend le rythme hebdomadaire de la publication de chapitre !_

 _Voici donc votre suite !_

 _Merci à Mikana-Fiction, tu en saura peut être plus sur ce chapitre. ;3_

 _Merci aussi à OkamiShigure ! Bienvenu dans la communauté d'Aventure ! (Et le Japon est un sublime pays à découvrir !)_

 _Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en anonyme. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Bacciolino._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Le corps lourd.**_

L'obscurité était totale. Balthazar était incapable de bouger, de parler, de ressentir quoique se soit. Serait-ce ça les enfers ? Une attente dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'un diable ose te récupérer pour venir te dévorer. Sans savoir quand, ni qui viendra. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune notion du temps passé. Etait-ce une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ?

Le pyromage ne savait pas. Il était à la fois inquiet et paisible. Car le silence était complet. Il n'y avait plus de voix de démon. Plus de créature dans son corps. Un corps qui était solide et froid comme la roche. Il avait un peu de regret de ne pas avoir pu voir la créature. Après l'avoir porté, il aurait aimé voir son corps, sa nature et comprendre se qu'elle était.

Il s'inquiétait également pour ses amis. Si son âme était morte, peut être le démon avait prit le dessus. Il aurait sans problème raser la région, comme autrefois. Théo se lancerait à sa poursuite. Et Balthazar espérait secrétement que l'inquisiteur réussirait sa mission, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. Maintenant que c'était le vide total. Il était triste aussi pour ses alliés. Un peu moins pour Mani qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis fort longtemps. Plus pour Shinddha, dont il espérait qu'il n'était pas mort à cause de l'agresseur. Il n'avait pas vu de sang, parfois, les dommages les plus importants sont invisibles à l'œil nu. Et puis Grunlek. Ce roi Nain qui était si prévenant envers toute l'équipe. Peut être même plus envers lui, le pyromage. L'un et l'autre s'étaient montré solidaire durant les moments difficiles. Même si parfois cela tourner à mettre le feu au nain, ou pousser le mage dans un puits magique. Et parfois, cela donner à dans grands moments de gloire. Il se rappelait avant sa transformation que Grunlek l'avait protégé. Ils étaient unis. Ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir, en revanche, ils voulaient faire comprendre le message. Et B.O.B avait pu lui rendre la pareille quand le Nain mécanicien, fut sous le contrôle du Codex. Le mage avait usé de sa télépathie et de son charisme pour récupérer l'âme du nain.

Mais là, rien ne pourrait le ramener à la lumière. A ses amis. A cette chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir.

Alors qu'il pensait ses mots. Balthazar prit conscience que son corps se réchauffer. Il reprenait conscience de ce corps immobile. Le sens du toucher lui semblait réapparaître. Il trouva cela étrange. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette diablerie ? On le priver de ses sens pour les lui ramener et le faire souffrir d'avantage ? Pourtant la chaleur n'était pas ahurissante. Elle était douce et confortable. Il lui semblait percevoir des draps sous lui et une couverture sur son corps.

Ne serait-il pas mort ? Pourtant la créature l'avait averti que s'il usait de sa magie, le résultat serait néfaste.

Après le toucher, ce fut autour du goût. Un liquide chaud, farineux, âpres et amer entra dans sa bouche. Il aurait voulu le recracher immédiatement, mais il senti qu'une main forte l'obliger à avaler. Contraint, le mage obéit tout en ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait. Etait-ce ses alliés qui l'avait retrouvé et qui tenter de le sauver ? Ou les agresseurs pour une obscure raison ?

Il était incapable de savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Tout se qu'il sentait c'est que plusieurs fois, on lui faisait avaler cette mixture. Combien de temps se passait entre la prise de ce repas ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cependant, la mixture n'était pas la seule chose avalé. Parfois c'était de l'eau. D'autre fois des bouillons. Visiblement, les personnes qui le maintenait dans cet état, savait qu'il ne pourrait qu'avaler des liquides.

Après cinq ou six repas étranges, il retrouva l'odorat. Il sentait la paille, le foin, un peu d'odeur florale, une odeur de soupe de légumes, l'odeur de transpiration d'homme. Une autre d'un animal, un canidé mais de quelle espèce, il ne pourrait pas le dire. Enfin, il perçut de temps à autres une odeur de savon.

C'est alors que Balthazar sentit ses couvertures lui être retiré. Les vêtements également. S'il aurait pu, le mage aurait rougit. Ok, avec ses camarades il avait moins honte de son corps. Pour se sentir moins faible qu'eux, il montra sa partie la plus développé. Mais là. Il n'avait aucun moyen de communiquer, de montrer sa gêne devant un inconnu.

Puis, il senti un tissu humide le frottant dans tous les creux de son corps et la gêne fut plus intense. On le lavait. Si c'était le parfum d'une femme, il aurait été rassuré. C'était hélas plus le musc d'un homme qui titillait ses narines, ainsi que les fleurs de ce savon. Ses cheveux aussi était humidifié avant d'être frotter avec grandes délicatesse par des mains… Immenses. Cela ne pouvait pas être celle de ses amis. Aucun n'avait de si grande main. Soudain, une frayeur frappa l'esprit du Mage. Il se rappelait de ces grandes mains. C'était les mêmes que celle qui lui avait attrapé son visage. C'était donc son agresseur qui prenait soin de lui.

Au-delà de la gêne, maintenant la frayeur embruma l'esprit du mage. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Pourquoi le laver ? Le nourrir ? Que voulait-il ?

Le nettoyage paraissait si long, si complexe et l'habillage également. Il sentait que l'homme faisait de son mieux pour l'habiller avec une grande douceur. Dans une lenteur abominable. Un atroce supplice quand il pensait à se qu'il laissait voir. S'il pouvait bouger ses mains, il aurait tenter de l'empêcher de le toucher. De cacher certaines parties intimes. De ne pas montrer son corps fragile. Il ne le désirait pas.

Il senti le tissus le recouvrir. Ce n'était plus ses vêtements. C'était une autre texture. Il n'y avait pas le poids de ses parures. Quand les autres sens sont absents, dont la vue, on perçoit beaucoup plus de détails qu'auparavant. Là, il pouvait sentir que le vêtement était plus lâche. Déjà, qu'il l'était, celui ci était plus ample.

Puis, il senti qu'on le tournait légèrement pour changer se qu'il pensait être ses draps. Le retirer dans un sens, mettre des propres. Puis le retourner dans l'autre sens et continuer de poser le drap. Le coussin fut aussi changer. Plus confortable. Plus moelleux. Alors qu'on cessait de le bouger, une couverture douce et chaude fut poser sur son frêle corps, jusqu'aux épaules.

Il fut laisser tranquille pendant un temps indéterminé. Balthazar était entre la réalité, la réappropriation de son corps et le sommeil accompagné de rêve et de cauchemar.

 **"Tu commence à reprendre conscience ?"** souffla la voix de son père dans sa tête.

Balthazar aurait voulu lui répondre, mais les mots ne lui arrivait pas. Comme si même son âme était faible. Il sentait la présence de son père. Il avait du sombrer dans le sommeil, pour entrer dans la chambre de son âme.

 **"Si tu m'avais écouté. Tu ne serais pas dans cet état."**

Il aurait voulu lui dire de se taire. Qu'il lui offrirait pas mieux que la créature. Soudain, une autre crainte l'envahissait. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre avec sa voix réelle comme celle de son âme. Est-ce que le pouvoir usé avait provoqué des conséquences ? Aurait-il la possibilité de retrouver l'ouïe et la vue ? La peur envahissait le cerveau.

 **"Et si tu te calmais un peu. Pourquoi tu ne retrouverais pas tes autres sens !"**

Balthazar aurait pu hausser un sourcil face à la remarque de son démoniaque paternel. C'était rare qu'il s'inquiètait pour lui.

 **"Si tu étais mort, je n'aurais même pas pu reprendre ton corps. La créature a scellé ton esprit et ton corps à ma puissance destructrice. Tant qu'elle est en toi, je ne peux rien faire."**

 **"C'est... Une bonne nouvelle..."**

Balthazar se surprit de réussir à formuler une pensée claire.

 **"Eh bien voilà ! Allez, je te laisse. Je pense que tu vas bientôt te reposer. Cependant, tu me dois un service."**

 **"Hors de... Question..."**

La pensée lui donna plus de force encore. Il ne voulait pas uniquement resté dans sa chambre d'âme. Il voulait affronter ses agresseurs. Doucement, il perçu qu'on lui donnait à nouveau la fameuse mixture. Pour la première fois, il pu se débattre doucement. Il gémissait comme pour annoncer qu'il ne l'avalerait pas.

 **"Il faut... pour votre... Si vous... Vie..."**

Ah tient ! L'ouïe dans le monde réel revenait également. Il gémit une nouvelle fois, tournant la tête avant de sortir les doigts puissants de son geôlier pour attraper le visage. Il réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Et avec une grande délicatesse, il lui versa dans sa bouche le liquide peu agréable. Aussitôt, il lui ferma la mâchoire et tourna la tête en arrière.

 **"Il... avaler... S'il vous plait."**

Balthazar aurait refuser. Avant de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne savait pas se que ferait cette potion sur son corps, mais il ne voulait pas s'étouffer. A contre cœur, il avala la mixture qui coula dans sa gorge avant de tomber vers son estomac. Les doigts se desserrent pour l'emmener, avec douceur sur l'oreiller.

 **"Voilà. Vous verrez, vous irez bientôt mieux."**

Les mots lui parvenait plus facilement. Et outre la voix de l'homme, il entendait les couinements d'un loups. B.O.B espérait qu'il s'agissait d'Eden. Qu'elle l'aurait suivi. Qu'il ne serait pas seul. Il senti quelque chose se poser non loin de sa main, au dessus de ses couvertures. Quelque chose de chaud et qui couiner.

 **"Ne t'inquiète pas jeune louve. Ton maître va pouvoir te caresser la tête d'ici peu de temps."**

Et ce n'était pas tellement faux. Sans pouvoir de donner délai entre cette phrase et le moment où il pu rouvrir les yeux. La vision était encore floue. Il n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer les formes, de comprendre où il avait atérit. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à cet endroit.

Il y avait tellement de lumière. Des couleurs. Du bois au dessus de sa tête. Il tourna sa tête vers sa droite, pour voir une tâche blanche qui couina légèrement.

 **"E... Eden ?"**

A ces mots, il entendit un aboiement, avant de sentir une langue lui léchait le visage.

 **"Oui... Ça... Ah... Je..."**

Le mage avait encore du mal à formuler ses phrases. Cela était lui semblait être un exercice presque insurmontable. Mais il se concentra. Encore. Il tenta de dire des dires des mots simples. Loups. Magie. Enlever. Aide. Boire.

Il réussi à les formuler les uns après les autres. Avant de voir un peu plus les détails et de sentir Eden à ses côtés.

Tout doucement, il réussi à retirer sa main de sous la couverture pour la tourner vers Eden, et lui caresser son poils blanc. La louve l'aida dans geste en se positionnant juste en dessous de sa main.

 **"Là. Gentille Eden. Merci d'être là."**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : La raison de sa venue.**_

Balthazar ne savait pas combien de temps il était dans cette pièce. Ni la durée de son sommeil. Ou se qu'il pourrait dire état comatteux. La seule chose dont il était sûr, il était non loin d'un cimetière. Notre pyromage avait put se relever légèrement sur sa couchette. Car il ne pouvait pas appeler lit ce tas de paille, entouré par un drap pour ne pas trop lui piquer, et d'une couverture douce.

Il réussi à se relever suffisament pour atteindre la fenêtre pendant quelque secondes. Et se qu'il pu en voir, c'était des pierres tombales. De différents aspects. Différents monuments mortuaires. Il n'était plus en ville, et peu d'arbre poussait dans cet endroit.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait, ou plutôt tombait dans ses draps à bout de force, il fit le tour de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce de vie. Non loin de lui, il y avait une table en bois avec trois chaises. Un pot avec quelques fleurs posées à l'intérieur, qui dégageait un parfum délicieux. Une bibliothéque remplis de livres sans aucun sens. L'un était sur la religion de la lumière. Un second sur la botanique. Un troisième sur les créatures anciennes. Un dernier, sur des comptines pour enfant. Un peu plus loin de lui, il y avait deux cheminées. Ou plutôt une véritable cheminée et un braséro. Le plus petit contenait une marmite minuscule qui était en train de chauffer. La seconde allumée également restait vide d'occupant, à part le brasier et les cendres. A côtés de cette dernière, une immense marmite qui devait sans nul doute servir pour les repas.

Se dont B.O.B était sur, c'était qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes qui vivaient ici. C'était aussi une cachette idéale. Personne ne viendrait rechercher quelqu'un dans un cimetière. C'était uniquement, lors de grande cérémonie. Ou alors quand il savait que la personne serait plausiblement morte.

Pourtant quelque chose d'autre choquer dans ce tableau sombre et à la fois simple. Que voulait ces hommes pour le garder en vie ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Il tendit sa main vers son ventre qui avait une fois de plus grandi et prit plus de forme. Il distinguait même des mouvements dans l'œuf.

 **« Ok. La créature est toujours présente. Et visiblement vivante. »**

La chaleur apaisante se transféra dans sa main, comme pour réconforter le mage et lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi les vivants.

Soudain, la porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement horrible. Balthazar sursauta légèrement avant de voir un homme de grande stature, habillé de la toge des prêtres de l'église de la lumière. L'air visiblement calme et sage. Il tourna son visage à l'encontre du mage.

Les oripeaux de cet individu provoquèrent des sueurs froides envers le demi-diable qu'il était. Les illuminés de cette théocratie étaient si barbares. Il en avait le parfait exemple avec Théo.

 **« Bonjour Demi diable à l'œuf. Ravi de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir vous récupérer. »**

Le ton de cet individu ne semblait pas être opprimante. Ni même condescendante. Il était plutôt chaleureux, sympathique et ouvert à la discussion. Cela le changeait de Théo. Mais le mage se méfiait de ces apparences bien souvent trompeuses.

 **« Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**

 **« Je m'appelle Georges ! »** répondit l'homme à la toge avec un ton complètement différent d'avant. Non pas plus froid. Au contraire, plus chaleureux encore, voir un peu niais. **« Mon frangin et moi, nous vous avons attrapé dans la taverne de Monsieur Arnaud. »**

Les masques tombèrent. Ce qui surprit le plus le mage était la vitesse et la non vigilance cela était tomber. Comme si Georges se moquait de savoir si se qu'il faisait était juste ou non.

 **« Et toi monsieur, comment tu t'appelle ? »**

 **« Euh… Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. »** reprit le pyromage par réflexe avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de dévoiler son identité.

 **« Bonjour Monsieur… »** commença George avec sa voix niaise. « Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. » répéta-t-il avec une voix similaire à celle du demi-diable. Même ton, et presque la même intonation.

 **« Je… Vous ne m'avez pas répondu à ma seconde question. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? »**

 **« Moi ? On veut juste assister à la naissance de la créature, et l'offrir à notre maître pour notre liberté. »**

La révélation s'avéra étrange. Il fallut un petit temps de latence au mage pour l'assimiler. Ces individus voulait voir la créature et la vendre. Pour leur liberté ? De quel crime, de quel châtiment avaient-ils commit pour aller récupérer une créature dont il ne savait pas la forme. Lui même l'ignorer.

George s'approcha de B.O.B. Le demi-diable recula de réflexe en un sursaut. le Sois disant prêtre de l'église souria, tandis qu'Eden était très calme.

 **"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous remets le coussin pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Pour vous asseoir et permettre de boire la potion."**

 **« Non. Je ne veux pas de votre potion. De quoi elle est constitué ? Je ne l'aime pas ! »** maugréa le mage.

 **« Vous ressemblez à un enfant qui ne veut pas boire son médicament. Quoique les enfants de l'orphelinat sont plus sage. Allez, faites AAAHH ! »**

Georges prit un bol rempli du contenant de la petite marmite. Le liquide, ou se qui en ressemblait, était de couleur blanche. Un peu laiteux, ou farineux. Balthazar continua à garder les lèvres closes. Il avait peur que cette potion ne soit une drogue, ou un quelconque produit qui réduirait sa volonté. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

 **« Allez. AAAAAHHHH ! »** répéta le géant en approchant le bol à la bouche du pyromage. Le liquide commença à mouiller légèrement les lèvres.

Balthazar pensait que seul sa détermination serait suffisante pour éviter de déglutir la mixture. Malheureusement, les muscles de cette muqueuse se mit à se mouvoir. Contre son désir, contre sa volonté.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ? »** pensa le pyromage alors qu'il sentait à nouveau des flammes dans les yeux. Il sentait qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle, qu'il était comme un pantin, une marionnette dans des fils de flammes invisibles pour les non initié.

Sa bouche était toute ouverte pour avaler le liquide blanc. Sa langue sentait ce goût si désagréable. Cet aspect qui le faisait trembler. Aussitôt Balthazar voulait recracher. Mais l'autre ne l'avait pas décidé ainsi. Il referma aussitôt la bouche et ce qui le manipuler tenter de lui faire avaler.

 _ **« Maître ! Ne faites pas l'enfant. »** _souffla une voix dans sa tête. Une voix féminine, un peu distordue. Balthazar l'identifia non pas comme son démon. Mais comme la créature qu'il accueillait en son sein.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, il dégluti la mixture qui fini sa course dans son estomac. Et aussitôt, Balthazar pu se retrouver libre de ses mouvements.

 **« Ce… Ce n'est pas… possible. »** toussa le demi-diable complètement perdu. **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cette créature pour qu'elle avale votre mixture ? »**

 **« Rien du tout. Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal ! »** répondit Georges avant qu'un grincement de porte ne se fasse entendre, laissant apparaître l'agresseur de Shinddha.

Encore une fois Eden resta passive par l'arrivé de l'homme. Comme si tout se qui s'était passé était normal. Qu'elle ne devait pas les blesser.

 **« Bonjour, Monsieur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Je suis ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne forme. Désolé de te déranger Georges. Mais les gamins te demandent. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de toi. »**

 **« Oh ! Merci Gérard ! J'y vais de ce pas. »**

Aussitôt, Georges reprit son air sérieux, souriant et amical. Cette prestance d'un homme d'une église pour retourner vers un endroit où les enfants étaient. Balthazar craignait le pire. Allait-il faire du chantage en prenant des enfants en otage ?

 **« Oubliez cet idée mage. Ces enfants sont dans un orphelinat que mon frère tient. Du moins, pour le moment. Tant que notre maître décide de nous laisser dans cet endroit. »**

Gérard prit une chaise et s'installa non loin de son invité et d'Eden qu'il caressa affectueusement. La louve se laissa faire, comme si elle avait accepté cet homme.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Eden ? Et à la créature ? C'est cette potion qui… »**

 **« Non »** coupa Gérard avec un grand sourire. **« Cette potion n'a qu'un but : Permettre à votre créature de grandir dans votre corps. Elle ne pourrait servir sinon qu'aux femmes enceintes. Donc, non, ça n'a pas cette particularité de laver votre cerveau. Pas d'inquiétude. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et comment avez-vous dresser Eden ? De quoi est composée cette potion ? »**

 **« Oh ! Bien des questions. Mais avant d'y répondre, laissez-moi me présenter. Gérard Colbat. Je suis un voleur sous la coupe des Lux Wolf Albus. C'est une sorte de sectes qui souhaite dominer le monde en usant de leur pouvoir, de manipulation et d'utilisation de larbins. Et personnellement, je voudrais que mon frère et moi nous quittions cette secte. Malheureusement, le prix pour se défaire de ses liens et très dur à obtenir. »**

 **« La créature ? »**

 **« Oui et non. Disons que son prix et sa puissance ''magique'' serait un bon paiement pour notre liberté. Nous avons été adopté par le maître de cette secte, alors que nous étions abandonnés en étant enfant. Moi, car je suis le fils d'une bonne et du maître de la maison. Georges, qui était l'aîné de la famille, s'est vu être abandonné car ils ont supposé qu'il allait venir aux mains avec son petit frère qui venait de naître. Vous savez, le genre d'histoire que les adultes martèlent dans les esprits des uns et des autres. Alors qu'il ne voulait juste que son bonheur à son petit frère. Même à lui céder tous ses droits. Il ne voulait pas de l'héritage. Il voulait juste vivre en paix. Alors, notre père l'a lâchement abandonné et je l'ai suivi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul. Et nous sommes tombé entre ses mains. A cet elfe. Il nous a apprit à tuer, à voler, à kidnapper des personnes. Nous sommes une bonne trentaine. Puis, nous avons été réparti un peu partout dans le cratère. En nous laissant toujours un fin fil d'espoir : Si nous lui ramenons un objet précieux, introuvable ou unique, nous pourrons nous délivrer de sa prise. »**

 **« Et… Vous voulez la créature pour cela ! Vous ne savez même pas si je vais réussir à la sortir ! Ni même si je vais y survivre et elle aussi. »**

Gérard sorti un petit carnet de son pantalon avec un large sourire.

 **« Disons que j'ai mes petites informations. Je vous en parlerai. Mais pour répondre à la question du dressage de votre louve, Eden. Mon frère Georges s'en est chargé. Il était très patient avec elle, pendant vos trois jours de coma. Elle a bien compris qu'on ne vous voulez aucun mal. D'ailleurs, une fois que la créature sera née, on vous ramènera à l'auberge. »**

 **« ET SHIN ALORS ! »**

 **« Doucement, du calme ! Chaque question après l'autre. Pour se qui est de la potion, elle est composée deux grands aliments : Les fougères des cimetières. Et de la poudre d'os Humains. »**

A ces mots, Balthazar pâlit comme la mort. Il venait d'avaler des morts. Les fougères se nourrissaient des cadavres pour pousser et les os, les squelettes dans ce cimetière. Il venait de les avaler. Une grosse nausées parvient à sa gorge, avant que le pyromage ne se mettent à évacuer la soupe qu'il avait avalé surement la veille. Il avait envie de tout retirer de son ventre. Il détestait ne pas avoir le choix. De subir la "destinée", les choix que les autres ont décidé pour lui. Balthazar ne voulait pas. Il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait avalé cela. Etait-ce du cannibalisme ? Car il avait mangé les restes d'humains. Encore tué des humains par sa forme démoniaque. Même si il s'est transformé après une sorte de colère, ou pour éradiquer le "mal". Ou se qui pourrait le provoquer.

 **"Je sais que cela vous paraît complètement fou. Voir un peu repoussant. Mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous préparez cette potion." Gérard sorti le carnet à nouveau. Puis le feuilleta. "Le fermier avait ce carnet caché dans un recoin de ses terres. Enfermé dans un petit coffret. Il fallait la retourner pour découvrir se qui était enfermé. Il s'agissait d'un de ses aïeuls qui a élevé une de ses créatures."**

Le dégoût du mage laissa place à la curiosité. Et à la fois à la méfiance. Est-ce que l'homme n'essayerai pas de l'amadouer pour le laisser faire ? Pour jouer avec lui comme un marionnettiste avec son pantin.

 **"Il a écrit les sensations du porteur de cette créature. Un héro qui a toujours été un ami de confiance de cette famille. Ils avaient un lien de confiance, l'un lui ayant donner de la nourriture et un abri pendant le temps qu'il retrouve ses forces. Le second ayant protégé la ferme. Ce fermier avait raconté que le héros avait dû payer sur sa magie, sa force physique pour pouvoir survivre. Et qu'il fallait l'aide des morts, de leur psyché pour pouvoir nourrir la bête. Même si c'était contre sa nature, le fermier et sa femme avait déterrés les restes de leur ancêtre pour les donner à cette créature. Grâce à cela, il a pu survivre. Le héro et la créature ont pu survivre. Le fermier a pu élevé la créature pendant que le héros cherche des informations et des quêtes. Quand la créature fut prête à aller au combat, à aller à la guerre contre d'autres créatures contre elle. Pour sauver le monde. Elle fut partie avec son héros. Le fermier raconte que le héro n'est plus jamais revenu à la ferme. Sans doute mort. Cependant la créature avait survécu. Elle avait offert des œufs. Elle avait demandé au fermier de ne jamais élevé ses œufs. De toujours les vendre. Car, cela risquait de provoquer à nouveau des conflits. Qui pourrait peut-être plus catastrophiques que les autres."**

Balthazar resta un moment interdit. Si cette personne disait vrai. Il avait peut-être un danger pour le monde dans le creux de ses reins. Après le démon, une créature aussi puissante ? Il se demandait même si cela valait le coup de survivre à cela. S'il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Voir pire, s'il le détruisait. Le doute était semé dans son esprit. Des centaines de questions se superposer. Et puis ce maître qui voulait avoir la créature. Un assassin. Un faux prêtre. Des enfants. Vers où se dirigeait-il ?

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Chapitre 9

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !

On remet à jour cette petite fanfiction. Désolé du retard, à cause de pb persos. Mais rien de grave !

Allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Bas les masques.**_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le mage était enfermé dans cette cabane au fond du cimetière. Il avait été nourrit, laver, habillé, et même prit en soin pour s'assurer que la créature puisse grandir sans encombre. Balthazar avait eu le droit de feuilleter le fameux carnet de Gérard. Car le demi-diable ne croyait qu'à moitié la version du voleur.

Pourtant, plus il lisait les lignes du ''fermier'', plus il semblait croire en cette théorie. C'était fortement possible que tout ceci est existé. Et que pour empêcher de nouvelles guerres, personne n'a été au courant. Pas même les grands archimages. Ni les grands rois.

Par ailleurs, Balthazar découvrit que ce genre de créature avait une forme différente selon le héros qui l'avait conçu. La créature née de ce précédent héros avait rapporté au fermier ses aventures. Ses histoires. Son conte. Sa vie. Et ce qu'elle a vu.

Et la triste histoire de plusieurs créatures. Certaine tombée au combat avec leur maître. D'autre assassiné par leur maître. Une d'entre elle a tué son héros. Car il allait causer la perte du cratère.

Tellement d'événements s'étaient joués à l'insu de tous. Des histoires qui auraient pu causer de grandes catastrophes. Et qui pourrait peut-être expliquer les forces de certaines églises, nobles et autres familles par rapport à d'autres.

Une guerre invisible. Une guerre où les aventuriers n'étaient pas représentés.

Est-ce que tout cela continuer à se jouer encore ? Y avait-il encore des jeux de pouvoirs entre les créatures ? Les maîtres de ses derniers devaient être morts. Ou si certains ne sont pas des humains, doivent continuer leur vie paisiblement.

Celui qui possédait une telle créature allait entrer dans un cercle si fermé. Si secret. Si intrigant que Balthazar continuait à se poser des questions.

Le maître de la secte n'était surement pas au courant de tous les tenant et aboutissant. Donner à un être aussi puissant dans le monde actuel, pourrait entrainer une guerre dont peu de gens en sortirait victorieux. Et peut-être la guerre invisible, ne le sera pas.

Balthazar réfléchissait à un moyen de convaincre, de persuader ses geôliers à ne pas donner cette créature. Cela était trop dangereux. Il y avait trop de risque.

Soudain, le pyromage entendit des rires d'enfants. Il se rappelait d'en avoir croisé non loin de la cabane. En train de jouer parmi les tombes. Au premier coup d'œil, Balthazar trouvait cela choquant. Avant de comprendre qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Certains enfants parler au pierre tombale, comme il parlerait à une personne. Sans attendre de réponse. Se confessant simplement de leur petit malheur de leur âge. D'autres fleurissait les pierres en espérant que les morts seraient ravis. Certains avaient créer par leur petite main des instruments de musique. Ils jouèrent dans ce cimetière quelques morceaux. Finalement, ce cimetière ne ressemblait pas à tous les autres. Il était plus joyeux. La mort côtoyé la vie. Et quand certains anonymes venaient se faire enterrer durant ce court laps de temps. Les enfants, en rang par deux, accompagnés le croque-mort vers l'espace réservé, avec des chants enfantins, ou joyeux. Ce n'était pas les larmes qui allait être la compagne de la mort. Mais les rires de la jeunesse.

Et finalement, le demi-diable ouvert d'esprit, accepta ce nouveau rituel. Il le trouvait même plus joyeux, plus intéressant, plus féérique.

Il avait appris que même si Georges n'était pas un vrai prêtre, il avait décidé de tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout. Apprenant par cœur les psaumes et versés de l'église de la lumière. Elevant les enfants avec quelques doctrines de la lumière, modifiés à leur goût. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser les enfants. Bien au contraire. Ces pupilles étaient rejetés par la société, car leurs parents étaient morts. Plus de famille pour les nourrir, les protéger. Ils étaient vu comme des rébus de la société. C'est pour cela, que Georges avec sa grande force et l'aide de quelques âmes discrètes, avaient fabriqué l'orphelinat dans le cimetière.

Cela avait apporté quelques rumeurs dans les villes aux alentours. Craignant des rites sataniques avec les enfants. Que ce dernier allait les rendre aussi sombre que la mort. Qu'il allait les offrir en sacrifices pour racheter les péchés des autres humains. Bref, des racontars de vieille pie qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

Cependant, il n'en était rien. Les enfants avaient l'air joyeux. Respectueux de l'endroit. Ils étaient heureux et n'embarrassez pas la population qui les avaient abandonnés. Balthazar fut même surpris de trouver un jour, en se réveillant, au bord de sa fenêtre une petite fleur avec un léger mot : _**« Pour le monsieur qui est malade. Une petite fleur pour vous faire sourire. »**_

Finalement, il n'était pas si mal loti. Même si la nuit, le cimetière était le théâtre d'un autre spectacle. Ce n'était plus des enfants qui parcouraient les différentes tombes. Mais des adolescents et jeunes adultes. Cette fois accompagné de Gérard. Des tables étaient installés, des chaises aussi. Et des plans, des petites richesses étaient mises à contribution dans ces lieux. Cela semblait parler de vols de famille riche. Des petits règlements de compte entre voisins, qu'il fallait régler. Des malfrats qu'il fallait retrouver et ramener dans le cimetière pour que le ''père George'' les amène aux autorités.

Car l'orphelinat avait besoin d'un garant pour permettre de vivre, de grandir et d'élever les enfants. Les paysans et autres nobles, pensaient qu'il s'agissait de richesse de l'église de la lumière. L'église pensait elle qu'il s'agissait de noble cadeau de villageois du coin. Ce n'était pas la vérité. C'était un clan de voleur qui surveillait les environs qui donnait leur richesse à ces enfants.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, voir incongru. Avant de découvrir, que les adolescents qui composé ce groupe était en réalité les anciens enfants de l'orphelinat. Ils étaient éduqués, vif, fort. Il n'était pas sous la domination de Gérard et le respecter.

C'était comme leur second ''père''. Qui leur donner un métier quand il ne pouvait pas devenir paysan dans les environs. Qu'ils voulaient aider leurs frères et sœurs. Ainsi fonctionner l'orphelinat. Ainsi fonctionner le cimetière. Cacher des yeux des simples mortels.

Balthazar réfléchissait à tout cela. Cette construction et l'organisation de ce groupe. Il ne voyait pas réellement de ''mal'' à tout cela. Ils désiraient juste survivre. Comme ils n'étaient pas acceptés dans la société actuelle, ils ont trouvé des astuces pour paraître légal.

Il trouvait tout cela très ingénieux. Et ne vit aucune violence entre les différents membres de leur groupe. Comme si tous étaient accepté, peu importe leur apparence. Leur race. Il avait cru voir des elfes, peut-être un demi-élémentaire. Pas de diable. C'était à la fois étrange et apaisant, de voir que quelque part dans le monde, il existait encore des humains capables de pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec d'autres races.

Il ressentait une certaine sérénité dans ce lieu. Alors qu'il était emprisonné. Quoique, il n'avait ni menotte, ni de fer aux pieds et aux poings. Il n'avait jamais entendu de bruit de serrure qui s'ouvrait et se fermer. On ne l'enfermait pas. Pas de barreaux, pas de cage. Même Eden avait pu sortir à plusieurs reprises et revenait toujours là où il se trouvait.

Comme si, on ne le traitait pas de monstre, mais comme un être comme les autres. Pas d'insulte par sa nature démoniaque, que ces personnes ont su déceler de suite. Pas même de violence envers lui. Au contraire. Ses draps étaient changés. On le nourrissait. On s'assurer de sa bonne santé. On lui apporter même de quoi assouvir sa soif de connaissance.

 _ **« Quel drôle de kidnappeur j'ai en face de moi. »**_ pensait le mage. A la fois déboussolé par cette attitude pacifiste, et cet enlèvement pour récupérer la créature.

Aucun des deux n'avaient essayé de lui retirer la créature par la voie médicale. Cela était en douceur. Comme venir en aide à une femme enceinte qui mettrait au monde son petit.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser ? Sont-ils des voleurs, des agresseurs ? Des sociopathes qui dévoileront leur visage à un moment donné ? Ou alors, c'est vraiment des enfants abandonnés, qui ne font juste que survivre ? Après tout, j'ai moi-même connu une voleuse durant mon enfance. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas tous méchant, ou mal intentionné. »**

Eden pencha la tête de côté, comme si elle se demandait à qui Balthazar parlé. Il touchait du bout de ses doigts le ventre qui avait un peu plus arrondi.

 **« D'après le carnet, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Si ce que l'on m'a dit été vrai, je dormais depuis environ 3 jours. Cela fait 2 jours que je suis réveillé. Donc 5. En comptant les 5 autres dans la taverne, nous en sommes à 10 jours. Et si ce que j'ai lu dans le livre est vrai. Dans environ 10 jours l'œuf devrait éclore. »** calcula l'érudit en reprenant le carnet dans ses mains. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à arriver vers le fameux jour de l'arrivée de la créature. C'était le point de vue du fermier et non du héros. Il n'avait pas eu le passage où il y avait l'éclosion. Le héros avait dû souffrir en silence et travailler tout seul. Il aurait aimé savoir comment cela se passait pour les autres.

Il n'y avait rien sur la mise à bas. Seulement quelques menus détails indiquant que cette épreuve pouvait se passer rapidement et sans douleur, tout comme finir par la mort des deux êtres.

Il referma le carnet. Posa sa main sur son front en repensant à ses amis. Etaient-ils en train de le chercher ? Avaient-ils une piste ? Shin s'en voudrait-il de ne pas avoir su sentir le danger arrivé ? Grunlek s'inquiétait-il pour Eden ? Tellement de questions. Peu de réponse.

Soudain, des discussions se firent entendre à l'extérieur de son lieu de résidence. Balthazar se releva du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour tendre le cou, apercevoir à l'extérieur deux nouvelles silhouettes. Il fronça les sourcils pour essayer de reconnaître l'un d'entre eux. Il fut surpris de trouver des traits ressemblant à Aldo Azure pour l'un d'entre eux. Le sitar dans le dos, le grand chapeau sur la tête avec sa plume vers le ciel. Le second se présenta comme étant Elios.

Ainsi deux de ses anciens compagnons l'avaient-ils retrouvé ?

 **« Eden ! Il faut que tu essayes d'attraper la poignée et de sortir. »** souffla Balthazar.

A peine eut-il dit ses mots, qu'il vit le ''père'' Georges aller à la rencontre de ses deux visiteurs. Les enfants étaient entrés dans l'orphelinat. Les voleurs n'étaient pas présents. Et Gérard semblait également aux abonnés absents. Surement parti rendre son rapport à son supérieur.

B.O.B tendait l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir des brides de discussion. Il comprenait juste quelques mots : « Quête… Enfants… Kidnapping… Mensonge… Meurtre… »

Son intuition lui disait que tout cela ne sentait pas bon. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas présents pour lui. Il ne l'avait même pas mentionné. Ni même ses camarades. Cela avait un tout autre rapport. Georges resta simple, courtois, tenta même de discuter et d'inviter ses deux personnages à rencontrer les enfants. Malheureusement, quand il eut le dos tourné, une flèche blanche vint transpercer la nuque et le cou du ''père'' Georges. Le géant s'effondra au sol, devant les yeux terrifiés des enfants à la vitre, et ceux de Balthazar également.

Des larmes commençaient à embrumer sa vision. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas vu d'où provienne la flèche, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes qu'Eux. Alors Pourquoi ? Une sorte de rage bouillonnait intérieurement dans le corps du pyromage. Quelque chose d'intense et de fort. De brûlant, désireux de se venger pour l'homme qui l'avait soigné, aidé, soutenu. Alors Pourquoi ? Aldo n'était pas du genre à attaquer en premier. Et Elios, certes il le connaissait peu, mais il était un homme à trouver des solutions dans autre chose que la violence. Alors POURQUOI ?

Les enfants coururent en direction du ''père'', des larmes pleins les yeux. Lui demandant de revenir. De ne pas les laisser tomber. Les deux aventuriers restèrent de marbre un petit moment. Aldo s'approcha doucement vers l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci sorti une sorte de bourrasque de vent. Visiblement en colère contre eux, il était prêt à les affronter.

Il s'était mis à crier entre ses larmes :

 **« JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! JE VAIS NOUS VENGER ! VOUS AVEZ BRISE NOTRE FAMILLE ! »**

Aldo prépara des sorts pour se protéger. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'enfant. Mais il avait également peur qu'il perde le contrôle. Qu'il blesse ce qu'il souhaite protéger. Balthazar craignait pour les petits. Ils n'avaient jamais affronté qui que ce soit, surement grâce aux voleurs ou à Georges. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Mais maintenant que leur ''patriarche'' venez de tomber, tout leur espoir semblait s'envoler.

Ils avaient l'impression de tout perdre. De ne plus voir ce qui pourrait leur arrivée de mieux. Les enfants étaient soit apeuré par la situation, soit prêt à en découdre. A quelques détails prés. Les plus âgés avaient visiblement préparer quelque chose dans leur dos. Balthazar les vit prendre des sortes de boules avant de les fracasser juste devant le corps inerte de Georges.

Un brouillard fait de fine particules apparut. La vision était trouble aussi bien pour les deux aventuriers, que pour Balthazar. Il cherchait la moindre ombre, le moindre son indiquant l'endroit où partait les enfants. C'était comme s'il s'agissait de fantôme. Comme si les esprits de ce cimetière s'étaient lié à eux pour les emporter au loin. Il fallut une dizaine de minute avant que la purée de pois ne disparaisse complétement. Ne laissant que sur l'herbe, le corps inerte de Georges, les deux aventuriers ayant essayé d'avancer pour rattraper les petits et Balthazar depuis sa fenêtre qui les observait.

Balthazar se préparait à taper au carreau, quand tout d'un coup, il ressenti une fatigue intense. Plus que le défilé d'émotion qui a valsé dans son cerveau, c'était au tour de la créature de se nourrir. La potion fabriquée par le géant était sur des étagères en hauteurs. Suffisamment haute pour qu'Eden ne puisse pas les atteindre. Balthazar senti la fatigue lui prendre au corps. Il ne pouvait plus se tendre vers la fenêtre. Il s'effondra dans son lit, avec la désagréable sensation que le pire allait arriver. Après la disparition de Georges qu'allait devenir les enfants ? Et Gérard ? Va-t-il chercher la vengeance ? Va-t-il oublier toute ses promesses maintenant que son frère était mort ? Les voleurs vont-ils continuer à obéir à Gérard maintenant que leur lieu d'occupation était violé par ses envahisseur ?

Les questions tournaient dans sa tête d'érudit. Il était si fatigué, si lasse. Il sentait ses paupières être de plus en plus lourde. Sa chaleur sortir de son être pour aller dans son ventre.

Eden senti ce transfert. Par instinct, elle se mis à aboyer pour attirer l'attention d'Aldo et Elios. Et sans surprise, Aldo entra dans la cabane.

 **« Eden ? C'est bien toi ? »** souffla le troubadour en tendant sa main vers la louve.

Celle-ci l'évita et courut en direction de Balthazar, se posant sur le lit, dans une position qui lui permettait de se réchauffer. Le chanteur faillit tomber de stupeur, avant de se diriger vers son allié érudit. A la fois inquiet de l'état de ce dernier et curieux de comprendre la raison de ce gonflement au niveau de l'abdomen.

 **« Balthazar ! Est-ce que ça va ? Répond moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que ce prêtre t'a kidnappé ? »**

Balthazar hocha doucement de la tête, avant de tendre le doigt vers la petite marmite.

 **« Potion… S'il te plaît. »**

Aldo semblait avoir sur le visage, une expression de pitié et de tristesse. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

 **« Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Il t'a rendu accro à cette drogue. Comme nous l'a informé notre expéditeur. On va te couvrir et on va te soigner B.O.B. Tu nous raconteras tout sur la route. »**

Mais Balthazar ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce serait une drogue ? Aldo ignorait les événements qui lui sont arrivés et la raison de cette potion. Il avait envie de lui expliquer, de tous lui détailler. Mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Les paupières étaient lourdes. Il avait envie de lui dire, qu'aucun enfant n'avait surement bu cette potion. Il fit tomber de ses mains le carnet donner par Gérard. Aldo n'y prêta pas attention, car au même moment Elios entra dans la cabane.

Face à cette situation, l'avatar aida son ami troubadour pour emmailloté le mage et le mettre dans la caravane utilisée par le ''père'' Georges.

Balthazar n'arriva pas à objecter, à se débattre. Il était un poids mort pour ses deux coéquipiers. Eden chouina légèrement à la vue de Georges au sol. L'érudit versa une petite larme à sa rencontre avant d'entrer dans la caravane et de se sentir éloigné de ce lieu de résidence.

Au loin, caché dans les fourrés. Gérard avait vu la scène. Les enfants qui s'étaient enfuis. Ils les avaient rattrapés de justesse dans l'un de ses passages secrets. Ils les avaient installés en sécurité, en attendant de trouver un nouveau plan pour eux grandir. Sans encombre. Sans dommage. Mais la haine avait envahi son petit cœur. En voyant le cadavre de son frère, gisant au sol. Celui qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Celui qui avait essayé de sauver son petit frère, mais qui s'est fait bannir par sa famille. Celui dont personne ne parle, mais qui finalement et mort ainsi.

 **« Georges. Je te vengerai. »**

 _ **A suivre...**_


	12. Chapitre 10

_Coucou à tous !_

 _Et voici la suite enfin de l'histoire de l'oeuf. Désolé de ne pas avoir mit à jour la fiction. Quelques petits problème de santé._

 _Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Inerte.**_

Dans la caravane, Aldo Azure s'occupait du pyromancien tandis qu'Elios était aux commandes des chevaux. Le troubadour tenter tant bien que mal, de réchauffer le demi-diable. Eden l'aida dans sa tâche, en restant accroupie à côté du mage. Elle posait sa chaleur et sa fourrure au plus près du ventre rond de Balthazar afin de s'assurer que lui et la créature soient en sécurité et au chaud. Depuis le début de la route, l'érudit n'avait murmuré aucun mot. Ce n'était pas une conséquence de la dite ''drogue'' supposée par Aldo. Mais plus par la fatigue dû à la maintenance de la créature.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver les yeux ouverts. Il n'arrivait même pas à se mouvoir. Ni à avaler quoique ce soit. Pour garder sa conscience éveillée, Balthazar écouta les conversations d'Aldo et Elios.

Ils indiquaient qu'ils étaient tous deux tombés sur la même quête, délivré par l'Elfe Forcalimo. Un être supérieur qui travaillerai aux côtés de l'église de la lumière. Ce dernier aurait indiqué qu'un prêtre aurait créer un orphelinat dans un cimetière. Et outre les rumeurs sur les rites démoniaques pratiqués sur les enfants, ledit prêtre aurait remplacé un autre disparu. Forcalimo aurait précisé que de plus en plus d'enfants dans les environs disparaissait. Et que cela pourrait une conséquence à cet orphelinat. Que des femmes auraient pris des ''potions'' fabriqués par eux. Et que malencontreusement, les enfants en buvaient également. Soit disant c'était une potion pour aider à procréer ou aux enfants à grandir. Ils étaient comme ''drogués'' et décider de venir chez ce prêtre. Un par un. Oubliant tout leur passé. Ne trouvant pas de danger immédiat et restant aux alentours du cimetière, célébrant les morts et les tombes sans aucun souci. Cette drogue leur retirer toute peur et sentiments négatifs, pour obéir à cet individu. Voir CES individus. Car Forcalimo pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de plusieurs personnes.

Balthazar ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Etait-il lui aussi drogué ? Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de malaise. Ni même de prison dans cette cabane. Peut-être Georges et Gérard avaient tout concocté pour le mettre le plus à l'aise possible. L'absence de chaîne et de barreaux, pouvait être une grande confiance en eux et envers le produit pour l'amadouer ?

Il y avait tout de même des points qui ne semblait pas se connecter dans cette hypothèse. Pourquoi des enfants ? Pourquoi les kidnapper ? Aucun n'avait parlé de rançon. Les enfants étaient souvent présent. Et puis, comment se faisait-il que Gérard connaisse les créatures qu'il a dans son ventre ?

En se rappelant de Gérard, B.O.B revoyait la scène où Georges avait été assassiné. De nouvelles perles d'eau salés coulaient de ses yeux. En grand désarroi, Aldo ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Et le mutisme du Lennon aggravait la situation. Il sentit la charrette être arrêté. Une nouvelle fois, Aldo essaya de donner au mage une potion de soin. Malheureusement, les muscles de son corps semblaient être figé.

Les paupières lourdes, l'esprit s'évada de son corps tandis qu'il entendait au loin les appels incessant d'Aldo. Il lui demander de rester à ses côtés. De vaincre la dépendance à la drogue. De continuer à vivre.

Hélas, il était déjà loin.

Du moins, inaccessible à ses alliés.

Balthazar s'était retrouvé recroquevillé dans son esprit. Dans cette coquille d'œuf enflammée qui le protéger du diable. La créature était là, silencieuse, allongée visiblement affecté par l'absence de la potion. Egalement par la perte de vitalité de son maître. Dans les ombres, le diable les observait silencieusement. Tel un prédateur devant sa proie, il attendait le moment fatidique, où une brèche se créerait dans cet œuf, afin de prendre possession de Balthazar.

La partie humaine espérait sincèrement que rien de cela ne se produirait. Il ignorait combien de temps, lui et la créature, arriveraient à rester en vie. Le mage observait ses mains. Elles semblaient bien fragiles. Presque squelettique. Comme pour annoncer que même la vitalité de son âme était aspirée. Peu à peu, elle devenait transparente. Une certaine peur l'envahissait. Allait-il vraiment disparaitre au tréfonds de son âme ?

Est-ce la cause de cette potion ? ou de la créature ? Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Le monde était si horrible, sombre et triste. Pourquoi devait-il continuer de sa battre ?

Alors cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il vit tout s'assombrir. Il ne voyait ni son corps, ni la créature, ni le diable. Il ressentait une certaine lourdeur. Un froid glacial. Et un étrange liquide qui vient mouiller ses lèvres. De ses ténèbres, il sentait une lueur apaisante l'envelopper. Ce n'était pas les flammes de la créature. Ni même les pouvoirs du démon. Avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la magie du paladin de la lumière. Cette idée en tête, il commençait à percevoir les sons au loin. Les appels de Théo, Shin, Grunlek, Mani et Aldo. Le demi-élémentaire semblait indiquer de lui prodiguer une potion dans la bouche. Aldo l'informa qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire avaler le moindre liquide.

 **« Tu crois que je vais renoncer sale créature. C'est moi qui décide quand mon hérésie meurt ou non ! »**

La détermination du paladin paya. Avec une certaine difficulté, Balthazar réussi à entrouvrir les yeux et la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de ses alliés. Mais il perçu les soupirs de soulagements.

 **« Tu peux y aller Shin. Fais lui boire ta potion. »**

Grunlek maintenait le mage dans une position où il pourrait avaler plus facilement le liquide, sans s'étouffer. Shinddha lui inséra la potion. L'élément passa sur la langue du mage, qui semblait trouver un goût sucré, d'une texture un peu farineuse mais qui restait comestible. Ce n'était pas l'extase culinaire. La mixture vient couler dans sa gorge, avant de provoquer une sorte d'aura d'énergie. Balthazar sentait son corps devenir plus léger. Sa tête était moins embrumée. Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux, même s'il était encore incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

 **« Est-ce que ça va B.O.B ? »** demanda Shin inquiet, pendant que Mani récupérer ses araignées.

Doucement, le demi-diable hocha positivement de la tête.

 **« Tu nous a bien fait peur ! On va te remettre debout mon grand ! Tu nous expliqueras ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça fait deux jours que tu dors dans cette caravane. »** rassura Grunlek.

A la fois rassuré et toujours en proie à sa tristesse, Balthazar se laissa bercer par la présence de ses amis. Oui, tout se passerait bien, maintenant qu'ils sont là. Il leur racontera tout ce qui s'était produit. Ils trouveront une solution. Et la créature pourra venir au monde.

Dans la nuit, la caravane se stoppa sur un chemin, souvent emprunter par les marchands. Balthazar dormait paisiblement dans la charrette, pendant que les autres aventuriers faisaient un point sur la situation.

 **« C'est vraiment une drôle de coïncidence que nous soyons tombé sur vous. »** souriait Elios.

 **« Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez retrouver B.O.B avant nous. »** répondit Grunlek en servant des soupes. **« Même si ce n'était pas votre mission, d'après ce que vous avez dit. »**

Aldo remercia le nain pour le bol. Entre deux gorgées, le troubadour fit part de son rapport et de sa quête.

 **« Nous devons retrouver notre chef de mission. Nous n'avons pas pu l'accomplir comme il le souhaitait. Les enfants ont disparu. Et nous avons pu sauver Balthazar. J'espère que la drogue qu'ils lui ont administrée va disparaitre. »**

 **« Il aurait bu une potion ? »** souffla Mani intrigué.

 **« Oui. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est composée. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'étudier. »** ajouta Aldo.

 **« Bah, ça ne devait pas être si bon que ça ! Au vu du ventre rond de votre mage et de son attitude ! Il a dû avoir une certaine dépendance. »** enchaina Elios, d'un ton calme, voir froid.

Shinddha posa son bol sur le sol, se leva pour aller en direction de la caravane.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shin ? »** hurla Théo.

 **« Je vais voir si B.O.B va bien. »**

 **« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Eden est avec lui. Cette fois, il ne partira pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'es ni responsable de la créature qu'il a dans le ventre. Ni de son kidnapping. »**

 **« Créature dans son ventre ? »** sursauta Elios. **« Ce n'est pas à cause de la potion que… »**

 **« Non. »** soupira Grunlek. **« C'est arrivé avant cela. »**

Le nain donna les détails de cette métamorphose et de la fatigue croissante du mage à cause de cette couvaison. Aldo finit son assiette, attrapa son luth pour commencer à glisser ses doigts sur les cordes. Il ne cherchait pas à entonner une chanson. Juste à détendre l'atmosphère assez sombre. Il savait que ses aventures avec cette équipe pouvaient passer de la catastrophe, au plus incroyable situation. Alors, le peu de calme qu'il avait, il l'utilisait pour jouer de la musique.

Le compte rendu fini, Mani attrapa Shin dans ses bras pour l'inciter à rester avec lui. Ou peut-être, par ordre de Théo, de l'obliger à se reposer.

 **« Donc, Shinddha et Mani ont créé une potion dont la composition a été dicté par la créature. Et il ne veut pas dire de quoi elle est composée. »** finit Elios les bras croisés.

 **« Oui. Je ne sais pas si cela va vous aider dans votre mission. Mais nous devons trouver un endroit pour que B.O.B se repose. Shin et Mani ont fait assez de réserve de cette potion, pour lui permettre de l'aider. »** enchaina Grunlek.

 **« Nous devons retourner en ville pour délivrer notre rapport. »** reprit Aldo, ses doigts continuaient à frotter les cordes. **« Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous. Notre destination est une petite bourgade non loin d'ici. Il doit bien avoir une auberge où vous pourrez loger. Puis, vous reprendrez la route. »**

 **« Je voudrais vous suivre pour voir votre commanditaire. »** Déclara Théo.

Elios failli s'étouffer par cette nouvelle. Il allait crier : POURQUOI ? avant d'observer le regard inquisiteur du paladin.

 **« Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir. »** souffla Grunlek.

 **« Si cet individu sait quelque chose sur les kidnappeurs de B.O.B. Il en sait peut-être sur la créature. »**

 **« Voir un trait d'esprit de ta part, m'étonne Théo ! »** souriait Mani.

 **« Ta gueule ! »**

 **« Bien. Demain, nous irons donc voir notre commanditaire. J'espère qu'il pourra répondre à vos questions. »** finit Aldo, avant de préparer leur tour de garde pour se reposer.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
